Personne n'est personne
by CestmoiXena
Summary: Aventures en perspective pour nos deux guerrières. Flèches empoisonnées, Arès, Callisto, Cyane, ... seront sur leur chemin. Même leurs parents s'y mettront. Arriveront-elle à garder un amour fort ? Que se passerait-il si une des deux était blessée ? Ou même empoisonnée ? Ou qu'une psychopathe s'en prenne à une des deux femmes ? Sensations guaranties ...
1. Chapter 1

_Bon ... Me revoilà avec la première fic que je n'ai jamais écrite. En réalité, je viens de retrouver une petite histoire que j'avais carrément oubliée ! Mais bon. Je considère celle-ci comme ma première vraie fic. Et je peux vous dire que je me suis embarquée dans quelque chose de gros pour ma première fois. C'est une fic de 125 pages d'ordi taille 12 et de 57 chapitres. Je vais essayer de grouper certains chapitres car ils sont vraiment courts. Il y en aura donc moins ;)_

_J'ai demandé à certaines personnes si elles voulaient lire cette fic même si j'en était nettement moins contente qu' "Envers et contre tout" (pour lire cette fic-là, venz regarder sur mon profil). Donc voilà, me voilà avec cette histoire. Si vous n'aimez pas le début, s'il vous plait, continuez. Je m'améliore grandement sur le milieu et sur la fin encore plus :D En fait, je trouve que Xena est trop niaise et douce au début de la fic._

_Accrochez-vous car le voyage va être long ;)_

**Disclaimers**** :** _Xena, Gabrielle et tout ce beau monde ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas mais l'histoire, totalement._

**Rating**** :** _Je ne me souviens plus très bien de l'histoire mais je dirais T_

**N/A**** :** _Homophobes, passez votre chemin. Les autres, enjoy the reading ;)_

_Personne n'est personne ( le titre ) vient de le chanson du Roi Soleil que je vous conseille d'écouter pour mieux comprendre le titre que j'ai donné à ma fic._

* * *

**Personne n'est personne**

Tout d'abord, au début de cette histoire captivante, au temps des dieux de la mythologie, des seigneurs de la guerre et des rois de légende, un pays en plein désordre demandait un héros. Mais pourquoi se contenter d'un héros si on en a deux ? C'est beaucoup plus simple de sauver le monde en étant deux plutôt qu'en étant seule … donc repartons sur l'idée qu'on en a deux. Qui ça peut bien être ? Mais bien sûr … Tout le monde s'en doutait … C'est une alliance composée d'une intrépide princesse guerrière dénommée Xena et de sa jeune compagne et assez jolie femme ( il faut bien l'admettre ), Gabrielle, qui est quand même reine des Amazones on peut le dire ! Vous allez me dire … Compagne ? Et bien oui compagne. Elles sont ensemble ! Depuis quelques mois d'ailleurs. Leur vie est épanouie mais un problème trotte dans la tête de Xena. Ce n'est pas un problème comme les autres. Elle a peur. Peur de quoi ? La princesse guerrière n'a jamais peur. Je ne le vous dirai pas avant que vous ayez découvert par vos même le problème qu'a Xena. Elle, qui normalement fait face à toutes les situations les plus compliquées, reste cette fois-ci paralysée par la peur …

Bon … Assez parlé. Je vous laisse lire tranquillement mon histoire.

Action, aventures et tendresse seront au rendez-vous. Ne ratez surtout pas un épisode de cette histoire qui vous étonnera de suite en suite …

Encore un dernier mot et puis je vous laisse tranquilles … Par leur courage, les deux guerrières changeront la face du monde …

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elles étaient ensemble. Xena était comblée en tout point et Gabrielle était la plus heureuse des femmes. Tout se passait parfaitement bien mais quelque chose trottait depuis quelques jours dans la tête de la princesse guerrière et Gabrielle sentait bien que Xena était tracassée.

G : *passant la main dans les cheveux de la brune* Mon cœur ?

X : *passant quant à elle sa main sur la joue de la blonde* Oui mon ange ?

G : Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi ?

X : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Bien sûr que je suis heureuse avec toi. *passant son pouce sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la barde* Je t'aime.

G : *lui souriant* Je t'aime aussi. Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi mon amour.

X : *retirant sa main* Pourquoi ? Tout va bien Gaby.

G : *retirant sa main elle aussi* C'est que tu parais bizarre Xena. Tu es depuis quelques temps dans la lune et je crois que tu es tracassée par quelque chose. Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas de secrets l'une pour l'autre.

X : Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

G : Je suis toujours prête à t'écouter et à t'aider si j'en suis capable.

X : C'est que … Je voudrais te présenter comme ma compagne à ma mère. On ne lui a jamais dit et … je voudrais que ça change. Je ne veux plus t'embrasser en cachette quand elle est là. Je veux lui montrer que je suis fière que ça soit toi ma compagne et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Mais j'ai peur de sa réponse. Et si elle ne veut plus me parler ?

G : Xena ! Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Je serai à tes côtés quand tu le lui diras. On ne lui cachera plus notre amour une semaine de plus. Demain, à l'aurore, nous partirons pour Amphipolis. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

X : Je le veux mon amour.

G : Je t'aime.

X : Je t'aime.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement puis tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée collées l'une à l'autre.

A l'aube, Xena se réveilla en première. Sans réveiller Gabrielle, elle s'extirpa de dessous la couverture et la reposa sur celle qu'elle aimait. Elle partit pêcher en espérant que sa protégée ne se réveillerait pas avant son retour. La guerrière pêcha deux truites en espérant que ces deux poissons feraient un bon petit déjeuner. Elle rentra au camp établi la veille même et retrouva Gabrielle, toujours endormie. Xena adorait regarder la blonde dormir. On aurait dit un ange car Gabrielle souriait dans son sommeil laissant imaginer ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Xena sourit à cette idée. Elle réanima les braises brûlantes et prépara le petit déjeuner. Quand il fut fin prêt, la guerrière s'approcha de Gabrielle pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue.

X : Il est temps de se lever mon amour. On a une grande journée devant nous.

G : Mmmm …

X : J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner et il va refroidir si tu ne te réveilles pas tout de suite.

Gabrielle ouvrit un œil puis, en fournissant un effort surhumain, ouvrit le deuxième. La tête de Xena se trouvait au dessus d'elle et lui souriait. Elle lui sourit de plus belle tandis que la brune déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

X : Viens vite, il va refroidir.

G : *en sortant des couvertures* J'arrive.

Xena apporta le petit déjeuner à Gabrielle qui goûta la première bouchée.

X : Alors ?

* * *

G : C'est délicieux Xena. Tu as fait des progrès depuis quelques temps.

X : Merci ma chérie.

G : De rien mon cœur.

Xena et Gabrielle terminèrent les truites puis se mirent en route pour Amphipolis.

G : Xena ?

X : Oui.

G : Je peux monter derrière toi pour aller plus vite si tu veux.

X : Tu as raison. Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite je me sentirai mieux.

Xena tendit sa main à Gabrielle et celle-ci monta à l'arrière d'Argo et mit ses mains sur les hanches de la princesse guerrière.

G : Tu comptes le lui dire comment ?

X : Je ne sais pas encore mais je lui dirai sûrement qu'elle ne peut rien face à notre amour, que je t'aime énormément et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

G : *serrant encore plus fort les hanches de Xena* J'espère qu'elle sera contente pour nous.

X : *arrêtant Argo pour se retourner et embrasser Gabrielle* Moi j'espère surtout qu'on n'aura pas de problèmes sur la route d'Amphipolis.

Au moment où elle disait cela, un picotement la parcourra …

* * *

X : Arès !

Arès se matérialisa aux côtés des deux amoureuses.

A : Tu arrives toujours à sentir quand je suis là. Tu es la seule mortelle qui puisse faire cela. Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour.

X : *sur un ton de mépris* C'est que je sens ta mauvaise odeur de loin. Que veux-tu ?

A : Rejoins-moi Xena. Tu peux tout avoir. Je peux te donner une armée, mon amour, …

X : *le coupant puis parlant sur un ton agressif* Non merci.

A : Ne sois pas bête Xena. Je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. Ressusciter les plus grands guerriers de tous les temps … et même ton frère …

X : Lycéus !

A : Oui Xena … Je peux faire revenir ton frère si tu te joins à moi.

X : Je ne peux pas Arès. J'aime Gabrielle et je ne te fais pas confiance.

G : Tu n'y arriveras jamais Arès ! Notre amour est plus fort que tout.

A : C'est ce qu'on verra !

X : Je te conseille d'arrêter Arès. Ou sinon …

A : *la coupant* Ou sinon quoi Xena ? Je suis un dieu. Tu ne peux rien me faire.

X : Comme tu le dis, c'est ce qu'on verra !

Et Arès disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

X : Ca m'arrangerais si tu montais devant moi mon ange.

G : *en se mettant à l'avant d'Argo* Il n'arrivera jamais à nous séparer mon amour.

X : *en l'embrassant dans le coup puis en murmurant* Je l'espère.

Xena avait maintenant deux problèmes sur les bras … Elles chevauchèrent bras dans les bras ( plutôt Gabrielle dans les bras musclés de Xena ). Elles atteignirent une forêt réputée pour abriter des bandits.

X : La nuit va bientôt tomber. On va camper à l'orée de la forêt pour pouvoir la traverser de jour car la nuit, c'est trop dangereux. Es-tu d'accord mon ange ?

G : *lui souriant* Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée princesse.

X : *lui souriant à son tour* Souviens-toi que toi aussi tu es un princesse. La plus belle des princesses Amazones que je n'ai jamais vues.

G : tu n'as vu que moi Xena !

X : Ce n'est pas vrai ! *l'embrassant dans le cou encore une fois* J'en ai vu plei d'autres avant de rencontrer la plus jolie de toutes.

G : *se retournant sur Argo vers Xena* Je t'aime Xena.

X : Moi je ne t'aime pas.

G : *affolée* Pardon ?

* * *

_Mais que va-t-il se passer ? _

_Alors ... Comment le début était-il ? Trop de mots doux non ? :D_

_J'ai regroupé 3 chapitres ensemble._

**Reviews** _s'il vous plait ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et me revoilà avec une suite ;)_

_Amusez-vous :-*_

* * *

_G : *se retournant sur Argo vers Xena* Je t'aime Xena._

X : Moi je ne t'aime pas.

G : *affolée* Pardon ?

* * *

X : *posant ses mains sur les épaules de Gabrielle* Ne t'affole pas Gaby !

G : *Se dégageant de l'emprise de Xena en criant puis sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux* Que je ne m'affole pas ? Tu viens de me dire que tu ne m'aimais pas ! Je croyais que notre amour était plus fort que tout !

X : Gaby … Je voulais te faire une blague ! Je voulais te dire que je ne t'aimais pas puis dire que j'étais folle …

G : *la coupant puis commençant à pleurer* Oui Xena … Tu es folle de me mettre en colère et tu …

X : *la coupant elle aussi puis en la regardant avec des yeux doux* Gabrielle ! Je suis folle de toi !

G : Tu … ?

X : *lui relevant la tête* Oui mon cœur. Je ne t'aime pas, je t'aime infiniment.

G : Tu m'aimes infiniment ?

X : Je ne sais pas vivre sans toi. *lui séchant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues* Ne pleure plus maintenant sinon je vais aussi pleurer.

G : Je t'aime infiniment moi aussi mon cœur.

X : tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et je ne te quitterai jamais.

Gabrielle prit Xena dans ses bras et la fit tomber d'Argo. Celle-ci entraina Gabrielle dans sa chute. Elles roulèrent toute la pente collées l'une à l'autre en riant. Au bas de celle-ci, Xena se retrouva sur le dos avec Gabrielle sur elle et elles rirent toutes les deux de plus belle.

G : *retrouvant son sérieux* Tu m'as foutu la trouille en disant que tu ne m'aimais pas.

X : *retrouvant son sérieux elle aussi* Toi aussi, en commençant à t'énerver … J'ai cru que tu allais me quitter.

G : *approchant sa tête de la femme avec laquelle elle voulait vivre le reste de sa vie* Jamais … Tu m'entends ? … Jamais.

Xena mit sa main gauche derrière la tête de sa bien-aimée, prête à l'embrasser. Celle-ci approcha encore plus sa tête de la brune. Son visage ne se trouvait plus qu'a quelques millimètres maintenant et son cœur battait la chamade. Gabrielle était sûre que la magnifique jeune femme bronzée et musclée qui se trouvait devant elle était la bonne. A chaque fois qu'elle souriait, son souffle était coupé. Elle adorait vivre avec celle qu'elle appelait sa princesse, son cœur, son amour, … Elle avait trouvé plein d'autres surnoms qui indiquaient l'amour infini qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Xena. Elle était décidément la plus heureuse des femmes car, selon elle, Xena était la plus jolie des femmes et elle vivait avec elle. Ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, ses muscles, … Tout plaisait à Gabrielle surtout les magnifique yeux bleu et les lèvres pulpeuses de son amour. Elle avait l'occasion de les embrasser encore une fois juste à l'instant. Elle ferma les yeux et déposa, le plus délicatement possible, ses lèvres sur celles de Xena. Elle aussi mit sa main gauche dans les cheveux couleur ébène de sa princesse. Celle-ci, sans rompre le contact avec les lèvres de Gabrielle, se tourna d'un demi-tour pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Elles ouvrirent leurs bouches pour s'échanger un baiser passionné. Tout-à-coup, elles entendirent le bruit d'une branche craquée et séparèrent leurs lèvres à contrecœur. Quelqu'un les épiait. Elles séparèrent aussi leurs corps et se levèrent. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, les deux guerrières sortirent leurs armes et attendirent que l'épieur se montre.

* * *

J : *sortant des fourrés* Xena ?

X : *rangeant son épée* Joxer ? Que fais-tu là ?

Gabrielle soupira de soulagement et rangea elle aussi ses armes.

X : *à Gabrielle tout bas* Ne soupire pas trop vite Gaby. Il a peut-être vu ce qui s'est passé.

G : *A Xena tout bas elle aussi* C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé.

J : *Prenant son air idiot* Ben, je passais par ici et j'ai vu Argo donc je pensais vous trouver tout près d'elle. Et j'avais bien pensé puisque je vous ai vues couchées dans l'herbe.

G : *reculant d'un pas, effrayée* Tu nous a vues ?

Xena se mit devant Gabrielle et se retourna vers elle. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle arrangerait tout.

J : Oui, je vous ai vues couchées l'une sur l'autre.

X : *de plus en plus inquiète* Tu as vu ce qu'on faisait ?

J : ai cru que vous aviez des problèmes alors je me suis rapprochée de vous et j'ai marché sur une branche qui a craqué sous mon pied. Vous vous êtes relevée et nous voilà.

X : Oui, Gabrielle était … tombée de cheval. J'ai eu peur et mis ma tête près d'elle pour écouter si son cœur battait. Heureusement, elle n'avait aucune blessure et je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

J : Ah … Ok.

G : Tu peux partir s'il te plait Joxer ? Xena et moi devons aller faire quelque chose quelque part de très important. … Et tu ne peux pas venir avec nous.

J : Mais ?

X : *sur un ton sans équivoque* C'est personnel.

J : Bon, puisque vous le dites, je pars et je continue mon chemin. Je sens que je vais devenir un grand guerrier.

G : Au revoir.

X : Au revoir.

J : *souriant* A bientôt.

Xena fit une accolade à Joxer puis se mit à côté de Gabrielle. Celle-ci se précipita vers Joxer pour le prendre dans ses bras.

J : *en murmurant à Gabrielle* Fait attention à ce que tu fais Gabrielle. Tu pourrais faire du mal aux gens que tu aimes.

G : *surprise* Je fais quoi Joxer ?

J : Juste ... Fait attention ou sinon ceux que tu aime en subiront les conséquences.

Gabrielle sortit des bras de Joxer pour aller près de Xena. Le temps qu'elle arrive jusqu'à la guerrière, Joxer avait disparu.

* * *

G : Il est passé où ?

X : Il est parti … On a eu chaud hein !

Gabrielle hocha de la tête.

X : Heureusement pour nous qu'il n'est pas très malin.

G : Il n'est pas si idiot qu'il le fait penser.

X : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

G : C'est que … il m'a dit de faire attention à ce que je faisais. Tu crois qu'il sais à propos de nous ?

X : J'en ai bien peur si ce que tu me dis est vrai.

G : Je te dis la vérité mon amour.

X : Tu crois qu'il nous a vues nous embrasser et qu'il n'a pas gobé mon histoire ?

G : Je crois qu'il est plus malin qu'on ne le pense et qu'il ne faut pas le sous-estimer.

X : décidément, on cumule les problèmes !

G : Il faut arriver chez ta mère avant lui. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il le dise avant nous s'il est au courant.

X : Je suis d'accord avec toi mon ange. Préparons le camp et mangeons. Demain va être une longue journée …

Elles montèrent le camp, donnèrent à manger à Argo et mangèrent elles-mêmes. Xena installa les couvertures en se disant qu'elle demanderait à sa mère de les coudre ensemble car c'est beaucoup plus pratique une grande couverture plutôt que deux petites. Surtout si on dort à deux. Gabrielle enleva ses vêtements pour aller nager au lac à quelques mètres du camp.

G : Tu viens te baigner ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix car je ne dormirai pas avec toi si tu ne te lave pas avant.

X : *souriant* C'est du chantage ?

G : *souriant aussi* Tu crois ?

Xena se dévêtit puis pourchassa Gabrielle en riant jusqu'au lac. Mais celle-ci avait déjà prit de l'avance et plongea la première dans l'eau. Deux secondes après, Xena faisait la même chose. Comme la brune nageait plus vite que la blonde, elle la rattrapa et la prit par les hanches. Gabrielle se retourna et mit ses deux mains derrière le dos de Xena puis l'attira à elle et mit sa tête dans son cou. Xena pensa à se moment que Gabrielle était à croquer quand elle faisait ça. C'était la pleine lune et la lumière tamisée mettait en valeur le dos de Gaby.

Elle passa sa main droite sur les courbures du dos de son amante. Gabrielle avait pris des muscles depuis quelques mois. Son dos avait pris beaucoup plus de muscles que n'importe quelle partie de son corps bien que ses bras et ses abdominaux soient bien développés.

Elle remonta de son dos jusqu'à son cou puis atteint ses cheveux qui prenaient une teinte dorée à la lumière de la lune. Ceux-ci, coupés courts, lui allaient à merveille quand ils étaient collés à sa figure.

Gabrielle embrassa le cou musclé et bronzé de la guerrière. Celle-ci tira sa tête en arrière tandis que la blonde embrassait le milieu de son cou. Xena lui caressa le dos et sortit avec grâce de l'eau pour aller chercher le savon.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard et se plaça dans la même position qu'à son départ.

X : Tourne-toi s'il te plait ma chérie.

Xena lui savonna le dos, le cou, … et toutes les autres parties de son magnifique corps. Elle adorait laver Gabrielle et était presque sûre que l'inverse était vrai aussi.

G : Passe-moi le savon, je vais te savonner.

La brune tendit le savon à la blonde mais il lui échappa des mains. Xena mit sa main sous l'eau pour le récupérer.

X : Je l'ai !

G : Xena … C'est mon pied.

X : *lui souriant* Oups ! … Cette fois-ci je l'ai ! Tiens.

G : *lui déposant un bisou sur la joue* Merci.

* * *

_Bisous à tous. J'espère que ces 3 suites vous auront plues. :P_

**Reviews**_ s'il vous plait._


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolée pour le temps d'attente mais je n'avais pas internet :D_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Gabrielle savonna Xena avec le même acharnement que la guerrière. Celle-ci rapporta le savon au camp puis replongea dans l'eau pour rejoindre Gaby

Quand elle eut rejoint la barde, celle-ci la prit par la taille et l'amena à elle. Elle captura les lèvres avec les siennes et l'embrassa fougueusement. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait comme ça. D'habitude, c'était plutôt tendre. Elle aimait la nouvelle façon d'embrasser de son ange adoré. Elle l'embrassa elle aussi fougueusement puis la porta sur la rive. ( une main en-dessous des genoux et l'autre en-dessous de ses épaules ). Elle la coucha en suite sur la couverture et se plaça à côté. Elle mit une autre couverture sur elles deux et prit Gabrielle dans ses bras. La blonde se sentait bien dans les bras musclés de son amante. Elle n'avait peur de rien.

X : Je t'aime Gaby.

G : Je t'aime princesse. Tu vas voir, tout se passera bien demain.

X : Je l'espère du fond du cœur.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elles dormirent sans vêtements (sachant qu'il faisait chaud dehors) : Xena couchée sur le dos avec une main dans les cheveux de la blonde et Gabrielle sur le côté avec une main sur le ventre de le guerrière et la tête lovée dans le cou de celle-ci.

Le lendemain matin, elles se levèrent de bonne heure, éteignirent le feu et attelèrent Argo.

Elles traversèrent les trois quarts de la forêt sans problèmes. Xena entendit soudain un arc se bander …

X : Reste près de moi Gabrielle.

Elles galopèrent le plus vite qu'elles pouvaient. Mais Argo Courait moins vite quand elles étaient deux. Gabrielle mit pied à terre pour soulager Argo qui état exténuée mais une flèche venait d'être tirée dans sa direction.

X : *en criant* Gabrielle … Attention.

Xena, toujours sur Argo, sauta sur Gabrielle pour que la flèche ne l'atteigne pas. Le problème, c'était que la flèche venait du haut …

Gabrielle, soulagée de ne pas avoir reçu la flèche, prit Xena dans ses bras. A ca moment-là, elle aperçut la flèche plantée dans l'armure de celle-ci.

G : Xena ? Est-ce que la flèche a traversé ton armure ? Tu as mal ?

Xena ne répondit pas. La blonde avait les mains rouges de sang. Elle paniqua et commença à pleurer.

G : Xena ? Xena ! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. Je ne saurais pas vivre sans toi.

Arès se matérialisa à côté de Gabrielle.

A : Alors Gabrielle. Tu es contente ? Tu as réussi.

G : *allumant un feu pour soigner Xena* Réussi quoi Arès ?

A : Tu as tué celle que tu aimais.

G : *Prenant un bout de bois et le brûlant* Elle n'est pas encore morte Arès et je vais l'amener chez sa mère pour qu'elle la soigne.

*A Xena* Tu vas voir mon ange, je vais te retirer la flèche.

A : Finalement, ce bon vieux Joxer avait raison.

G : Je ne comprends pas.

A : * Fait attention à ce que tu fais Gabrielle. Tu pourrais faire du mal aux gens que tu aimes. Ca ne te rappelle rien ?

G : Si. Mais attends ! Comment le sais-tu ? Tu n'y étais pas.

A : Oh si j'y étais ! Et aux premières loges.

* * *

xXx

* * *

G : Ce n'était pas Joxer hier ! C'était toi !

A : *applaudissant* Bravo Gabrielle ! Bravo.

G : Tu es … Tu es …

A : Oui ?

G : *enfonçant la flèche dans le corps de Xena pour la récupérer de l'autre côté* Tu es un monstre !

A : correction, je suis un dieu.

G : *mettant le bois calciné sur la plaie* Tu as vu ce qu'on faisait ?

A : Oh oui … D'ailleurs, je n'aimais pas ce que vous faisiez.

G : *allant dans la « trousse de secours »* Et qu'est ce qu'on faisait ?

*A elle-même* Pfff ! Heureusement qu'on a toujours un bandage avec.

A : Xena était couchée sur toi et ma grande déception, elle te bécotait.

G : *commençant à s'énerver* Et alors ? Si on s'aime ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Tu es juste jaloux que mon an … que Xena m'aime.

A : Je n'ai jamais remis en question votre amour l'une pour l'autre. Je dis juste que ça ne va pas durer et j'y veillerai. Sur ce … A bientôt !

Arès se dématérialisa tandis que Gabrielle faisait le bandage de Xena avec amour. Elle lui déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres.

G : Ca n'arrivera jamais ce qu'il dit hein Xena ?

*commençant à pleurer* Répond-moi mon amour … Réponds-moi …

Gabrielle prit la brune dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Xena était inconsciente mais au moins, restait vivante. C'était tout ce qui comptait : qu'elle ne meure pas. La blonde fabriqua un brancard pour la magnifique brune et l'emmena vers sa ville natale : Amphipolis.

G : *dans sa tête sur la route d'Amphipolis* Xena … Ne me laisse pas. Ne me quitte pas car je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Tu dis toujours que je suis ta lumière … Pour moi, tu es ma voie. Dis-moi Xena ! A quoi sert une lumière sans lampe à qui s'accrocher ? La lampe sans lumière ( ampoule ) ne sert pas à grand-chose et la lumière ( ampoule ) sans lampe ne s'allume pas. Les deux sont complémentaires mais pourtant si différents. Comme le ying et le yang. Tu es ma moitié mon cœur et je me battrai pour que tu ne m laisses pas. Je t'aime tellement Xena. Mon amour envers toi ne faiblira jamais. J'ai découvert quelque chose aujourd'hui : nous sommes le ying et l yang et nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour être complètes. Avant de te rencontrer, j'étais vide. Il me manquait quelque chose … A ta rencontre, le vide s'est rempli … J'avais trouvé l'autre partie de mon âme. C'est toi Xena … Tu es mon âme sœur ! Reviens. Plein de personne ont besoin de toi et c'est parmi ces personnes que je me trouve. N'ignore pas ton destin Xena … Ne l'oublie jamais … Ne m'oublie jamais !

Gabrielle arriva à Amphipolis en fin d'après-midi et rentra dans la maison de Cyrène, la mère de Xena.

G : Cyrène ?

C : Gabrielle !

Cyrène courut vers la blonde pour lui donner l'accolade.

C : Quel bon vent t'amène ?

G : En fait … Il n'est pas bon le vent.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Cyrène fit s'asseoir Gabrielle.

C : Que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi Xena n'est pas avec toi ? Vous vous êtes disputées ?

G : Non. Tout se passe bien entre nous. Je crois que vous devriez venir voir par vous-même.

Cyrène se précipita dehors, la blonde la talonnant.

C : Xena !

*à Gabrielle* Que s'est-il passé ?

G : *Commençant à pleurer* Elle m'a sauvée d'une flèche venue des arbres mais … elle l'a pris à ma place. C'est ma faute … Je suis désolée.

C : Ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est la faute de celui ou celle qui a lancé la flèche.

La barde amena à l'écart la maman de Xena pour être sûre que la brune n'entende rien ( bien qu'elle soit inconsciente).

G : C'est une flèche Amazone ! Ce qui veut dire que c'est soit une de mes sœurs Amazones soit une personne qui a volé une flèche Amazone qui a voulu ma mort.

C : C'est grave si c'est une de tes sœurs Gabrielle.

G : Oui. Je crains fort la première solution. Est-ce que tu sais faire quelque chose en lus pour Xena ?

C : Je vais voir. Mais fait moi plaisir : va te reposer car je vois que tu es fatiguée.

G : Merci Cyrène. Ca me fera le plus grand bien.

C : Tu peux dormir dans le lit qui est normalement réservé à Xena quand elle vient.

G : J'y vais.

Cyrène rentra Xena à l'intérieur et la posa sur la table. Elle défit le bandage pour voir de quelle gravité était la blessure. Gabrielle avait fait du bon boulot. Heureusement que Xena avait une amie comme ça. Elle versa ensuite de l'alcool sur la plaie ce qui réveilla la princesse.

X : Gabrielle ?

C : Elle est partie dormir.

X : Elle n'a rien ?

C : *lui faisant un bandage propre* Elle va bien. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas ! Elle est juste fatiguée.

X : Je suis arrivée comment ici ?

C : Gabrielle t'a soignée dans les bois et t'a conduite ici.

X : Et celui qui a tiré ?

C : Enfuit.

X : *se redressant brusquement puis faisant une grimace de douleur* Je l'aurai pour avoir essayé de tuer Gaby !

C : *la recouchant* Non, non et non ! Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétablie.

X : Momaaan !

C : Non Xena. Gabrielle est super inquiète pour toi. Tu sais … Elle a un grand cœur.

X : Oui … Elle a même un cœur en or. Elle est unique.

C : Comme toi Xena … Je vais la réveiller pour lui dire que tu as repris connaissance.

X : Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle dort ?

C : Dix minutes environ.

X : Laisse-la dormir encore cinq minutes s'il te plait.

C : D'accord.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Xena essaya de se relever. Elle arrivera sûrement à se trainer vers sa chambre.

X : *tout bas à Cyrène* Tu peux nous laisser seules et refermer la porte derrière toi ? Je dois lui parler.

C : *tout bas elle aussi* Il n'y a aucun problème mon ange.

X : *toujours tout bas* Merci maman.

Xena se glissa avec difficulté dans le lit puis embrassa Gabrielle sur l'oreille.

G : Mmmm … Encore cinq minutes Cyrène.

X : C'est moi mon cœur.

G : Xena !

X : Je suis là mon ange.

Gabrielle prit le visage de la brune entre ses deux mains et captura pendant de longues secondes les lèvres de la brune avec les siennes. Xena gémit tout d'un coup.

G : Je t'ai fait mal ?

* * *

**Reviews** _s'il vous plait ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_3 autres petites suites._

* * *

X : Un peu. Je n'ai pas encore dit à ma mère qu'on était ensemble. Je voulais t'attendre.

G : *se relevant* J'ai une idée !

X : Réalisons-là alors. Qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

G : Allons-y ! Tu es prête ?

X : Plus que jamais.

Gabrielle appela Cyrène et aida Xena à se relever.

G : Cyrène ?

C : Oui ?

G : J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

C : Tu me vouvoies maintenant ?

G : Oui.

C : *s'asseyant elle aussi sur le lit* Je t'écoute.

G : Ne vous fâchez pas s'il vous plait. Vous devez me le promettre avant que je vous raconte la suite.

C : Je te le promets Gabrielle … mais dis-moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

G : Je suis tombée amoureuse de votre fille Cyrène. Je voulais vous le dire.

C : *à elle-même* Ne pas me fâcher … Ne pas me fâcher.

à Gabrielle* Est-ce que tu sais si ma fille éprouve les mêmes sentiments envers toi ?

X : *prenant la main de Gabrielle* Je l'aime maman.

G : Nous nous aimons plus que tout au monde.

C : C'est une blague hein Xena ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

Pour toute réponse, Xena embrassa son ange sur la bouche. Gabrielle prit la tête de Xena et l'embrassa de plus belle. Elles séparèrent leurs bouches et regardèrent Cyrène. Elle ne bougeait plus et avait la bouche grande ouverte.

X : Maman ?

C : Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu es magnifique et tu mériterais mieux.

X : *haussant de plus en plus le ton* Gabrielle est la meilleure personne pour moi maman !

C : *haussant de plus en plus le ton elle aussi* Il te faut quelqu'un pour te protéger : un homme.

X : Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger à part Gabrielle et surtout pas un homme.

C : Tu me fais honte Xena. Toi aussi Gabrielle. C'est ta meilleure amie Xena ! Ta meilleure amie !

X : Ne l'accuse pas … moi non plus. Je l'aime et elle m'aime. On va vivre ensemble quoi que tu dises. Je suis désolée maman de te faire honte mais je vais partir vivre avec mon ange.

C : Puis-je parler à Gabrielle ?

X : Heu … Gabrielle ?

G : J'accepte Cyrène.

Cyrène et Gabrielle partirent hors de la chambre pour parler.

C : Est-ce que tu es sûre de l'aimer ?

G : Est-ce que je suis sûre ? C'est une question à pièges ?

C : Non Gabrielle. Je veux le savoir ! C'est important pour moi.

G : Cyrène … Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! J'aime votre fille comme la prunelle de mes yeux. C'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie.

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait pensé lors du trajet des bois jusqu'à Amphipolis.

C : Tu sembles sincère Gabrielle et ma fille semble beaucoup t'aimer. Je crois que je vais vous dire mon jugement quand vous serez ensemble …

Elles retournèrent dans la chambre et Gabrielle s'assit à côté de Xena et lui prit la main.

X : *tout bas* Alors ?

G : *chuchotant* On va voir …

* * *

xXx

* * *

C : Xena. Gabrielle. Je vois que vous resterez ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Et comme je n'ai pas envie que ma fille chérie ne me parle plus et que vous semblez vous aimer beaucoup … Je vous offre ma bénédiction.

X : *se précipitant vers sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras* Merci maman. Je t'aime.

C : Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé.

G : Et moi ?

Xena s'approcha de Gaby et l'embrassa tendrement. Mais, tout d'un coup, Xena se plia en deux et retint un cri de douleur.

G : Xena !

Xena s'effondra sur le lit.

X : *grimaçant* J'ai juste eu mal une seconde. Tout va bien maintenant.

G : Ne fait pas ta dure Xena ! Il faut te reposer.

Gabrielle positionna Xena sous les couvertures et se plaça à côté. Celle-ci l'enlaça et elles s'endormirent comme des bébés.

Cyrène arriva ( puisqu'elle s'était éclipsée ) et les regarda bras dans les bras. Elles allaient bien ensemble finalement ! Gabrielle l'avait convaincue avec le yin et le yang. Elles étaient si différentes mais, pourtant, elles se complétaient à merveille. Le cœur de Xena avait choisi la bonne personne … Son âme sœur. Cette nouvelle l'avait rudement secouée et elle était maintenant crevée.

Trois jours plus tard, Xena était plus ou moins rétablie. Les deux amoureuses partirent de bonne heure.

X : Au revoir maman.

G : Au revoir Cyrène. Et merci.

C : Tu fais partie de la famille Gabrielle.

G : C'est gentil à vous … madame.

Xena monta en croupe puis tendis sa main vers la blonde. Celle-ci lui prit la main qui la tira vers le haut. Cyrène vit s'éloigner Argo : Gabrielle à l'avant et sa fille, enlaçant la belle blonde qui se trouvait devant elle, à l'arrière. Cyrène avait fait le bon choix.

Elles vaquèrent à leurs occupations pendant une semaine, s'aimant toujours plus de jour en jour. ( Et oui, c'est possible ! )

Un jour, les deux amantes rencontrèrent Najara. Elle était sur un cheval d'une blancheur immaculée et ses cheveux coupés courts flottaient au vent. Ceux-ci étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Gabrielle, c'est-à-dire couleur or. Ses yeux étaient bleu ( mais moins bleu que ceux de Xena ). Ils étaient plutôt gris-bleu. Sur son cou musclé, était attachée une cape violette. Ses vêtements étaient en soie … de la soie violette. Ses bottes allaient jusqu'à la hauteur du mollet et lui seyaient à merveille …

Elle combattait le mal par la lumière. Son plus grand rêve ? Fonder un hospice ouvert à tous et gratuit.

De son côté, Najara avait aperçu tout d'abord, en haut d'une colline, une femme blonde, assez petite et assez jolie. Elle avait les yeux vert … ou plutôt couleur émeraude. Son habit rouge soulignait ses formes et se composait de deux parties : d'un haut et d'un bas. Son ventre restait à l'air. Elle avançait à pied devant une créature magnifique qui la regardait avec envie. Cette créature avait des bottes qui lui remontaient jusqu'à la hauteur du genou. Ses cuisses étaient bronzées ( comme tout le reste de son corps ). Une jupette lui arrivant mi-cuisse et un haut en cuir composaient son habit. Sur cet habit, était posé un plastron en métal qu soulignait sa poitrine. Elle avait les avant-bras et une partie des biceps recouverts de pièces en cuir où étaient incrustés des formes en métal. Son cou était dénudé et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique et perçant. Ses cheveux étaient longs et de couleur ébène. Son cœur battit à une vitesse inimaginable et elle les accueillit pour la nuit.

Xena avait un faible pour les blondes et Gabrielle le savait. Elle en avait peur. Peur que sa raison de vivre la quitte pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait pas de raisons de s'en faire puisqu'elle savait que Xena l'aimait. Mais elle avait pourtant l'impression que quelque chose n'irait pas. Depuis qu'elles avaient rencontré Najara, Xena était plus distante, l'embrassait de moins en moins et ne l'avait appelée que par son prénom depuis deux semaines. Une chose était sûre … Elle allait mener l'enquête sur cette Najara.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Xena se battait pour le bien avec Najara. Gabrielle préparait à manger tous les jours : matin, midi et soir. Un jour, elles durent démanteler un groupe de brigands …

X : *à Gabrielle mettant une main sur son épaule* J'aimerais que tu reste ici pendant que je vais capturer les brigands avec Najara.

G : *se retirant de l'emprise de Xena* Najara par ci, Najara par là … J'en ai marre Xena. Tu penses toujours à elle et quand on discute le soir, tu ne parles que d'elle. Ca fait deux semaines que ça dure et je n'en peux plus !

X : C'est que j'ai peur pour ta sécurité mon amour !

G : Tiens … Tu m'appelles mon amour maintenant ? Ca fait deux semaines que tu ne m'as pas appelée comme ça ! Si tu me connaissais mieux, tu saurais que j'ai fait d'immenses progrès en combat … mais tu t'en fiche ! Tu me prends pour un bébé Xena !

X : *sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux* Ce n'est pas vrai Gabrielle ! Je te connais bien mais j'ai peur pour toi car je t'aime.

G : *mettant sa tête entre ses mains et pleurant à chaudes larmes* Tu me mens Xena … Tu ne m'aime pas … Ca se voit que tu n'es plus amoureuse de moi ! C'est cette connasse de Najara qui a tout fait foirer !

X : *s'énervant de plus en plus* Ne l'appelles plus jamais comme ça tu m'entends ?

G : Oh … Tu prends la défense de ta petite amie maintenant !

X : Arrête tout de suite Gabrielle ! J'ai dit que c'est toi que j'aimais et pas elle … Tu es tout simplement jalouse !

G : Moi ? Non … … Je resterai demain pendant que vous irez toutes les deux capturer ces crapules.

X : Merci Gaby !

G : Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais Xena ! J'ai mes raisons.

Gabrielle tourna les talons et partit … Xena resta sur place, les bras pendants, ne sachant que faire. Gabrielle se retourna et vit devant elle une Xena dépitée.

Le lendemain, la blonde irait poser des questions sur Najara au chef des brigands. C'était risqué mais elle devait le faire. Heureusement qu'il habitait loin de sa bande ! La nuit tomba …

X : Je voulais m'excuser pour tantôt mon ange. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête … Je voulais juste te protéger … Et …

G : *la coupant* Et je n'accepte pas tes excuses Xena … Je dormirai seule ce soir !

X : Non Gaby … S'il te plait ! Je t'aime.

G : Ce qui n'est plus mon cas !

X : *pleurant comme on ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer* Ne me dis pas ça Gaby … Je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre.

G : *sur un ton ferme* Moi je ne supporte pas qu'elle te tourne autour et que tu ne fasse rien pour la retenir.

X : Ca veut dire que tu tiens à moi Gaby.

G : Je te l'ai déjà dis … Ce n'est plus le cas. Comment j'ai pu gâcher mon temps avec toi …

X : On a passé de supers moments ensemble … Comme celui-ci …

Xena prit Gabrielle par la taille, l'amena à elle et l'embrassa. Celle-ci la repoussa et la gifla en retour.…

G : Ne refais plus jamais ça … Tu m'entends ?

X : Tu … Tu me …

G : *la coupant* Oui Xena. Je te quitte !

* * *

_Alors ça vous a plu ? :D_

**Reviews**_ s'il vous plait._


	5. Chapter 5

_Une nouvelle suite ;)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Gabrielle s'éloigna de Xena et installa sa couverture de l'autre côté du feu. Xena se mit sous sa couverture, le cœur brisé. Finalement, elle avait oublié de demander à sa mère de coudre les deux couvertures ensemble. Heureusement … Car elle aurait eu froid sans couverture. Elle vit Gabrielle pleurer de l'autre côté du feu et voulut la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle voulut croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve … Qu'elle allait se réveiller dans les bras de SA Gaby … Qu'elles s'embrasseraient ensuite … Mais tout ceci était bien réel. C'était à cause d'elle que Gabrielle pleurait. Elle resta donc sous sa couette et s'endormit difficilement.

Le lendemain matin, Xena, Najara et quelques guerriers de cette dernière se préparèrent. Gabrielle dormait encore. Xena s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Les yeux de Gabrielle étaient tout rouges et on pouvait apercevoir les traces que les larmes avaient laissées sur ses joues si parfaites et si roses. Gabrielle avait longuement pleuré la veille et Xena n'avait pas bien dormi car elle n'avait pas eu la peau de Gabrielle sur elle, ni le contact si intime de ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'endormir. Elle passa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son ancienne compagne en se disant que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle les touchait. Elle partit l'âme en feu.

Gabrielle se réveilla un peu plus tard et s'étira. Elle avait très mal dormi sans les bras réconfortants de sa guerrière. Elle quitta le camp sur le dos d'Argo et se rendit chez le chef.

Elle attacha celui-ci et le réveilla car il avait fait la grâce matinée.

Chef : Hein ? Qui est-tu et que me veux-tu ? Es-tu Najara ?

G : … ?

C : Tu peux me tuer tout de suite Najara. Je ne rejoindrai jamais ta lumière.

G : Te tuer ?

C : Oui … Je connais ta manière d'agir. Tu laisses trois jours aux captifs pour se convertir puis si ils ne veulent pas ou si tu sens qu'ils ne sont pas totalement convertis, tu les tues de sang froid !

G : Xena !

C : Pardon ?

G : *le délivrant puis s'en allant* Merci !

La blonde rejoignit le camp avec Argo …

Pendant ce temps-là, Najara et Xena avaient fait du bon travail. Quand elles eurent capturé tous les brigands, Najara emmena Xena dans les sous bois sur son cheval ( Elle derrière et Xena devant ) tenant les rennes ( les bras sous ceux de la belle brune ). Elle arrêta le cheval.

X : Que fait-on ici ?

N : Je voulais te parler tranquillement …

X : De quoi ?

N : *l'embrassant dans le cou et enroulant ses mains autour d'elle* Des sentiments que je ressens à ton égard …

Xena se raidit …

N : Détend-toi !

La brune se détendit, laissant la blonde l'embrasser plus longuement dan le cou et se coller à elle. Une minute s'écoula …

N : Tu peux te retourner ?

X : Mm Mm …

Elles étaient maintenant face à face sur le cheval de Najara. Celle-ci recommença à embrasser la brune dans son cou puis passa ses deux mains derrière le dos de celle-ci et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Xena rapprocha aussi ses lèvres et Najara les embrassa …

* * *

xXx

* * *

Xena se recula …

X : Je ne sais pas si je peux …

N : C'est à cause de Gabrielle c'est ça ?

X : Non … Oui … Je ne sais pas si je l'aime encore. Elle m'a brisé le cœur. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime plus. Elle me l'a dit. Mais j'ai encore des sentiments pour elle et elle est magnifique.

N : Elle t'a quitté Xena. Je peux la remplacer et réparer ton cœur. Est-ce que je peux faire partie de ton coeur ? … De toi ?

X : Je ne sais pas si elle pourra être remplacée … Mais promets-moi une chose.

N : Oui …

X : Ne montre pas ton amour pour moi devant Gabrielle. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

N : C'est entendu.

Xena et Najara rentrèrent vers la fin de l'après-midi.

G : Tu étais passée où ?

X : Est-ce que ça te regarde ?

G : Je m'inquiétais pour toi !

X : Ah bon … Tu t'inquiétais ? Pourquoi ? Puisque tu ne tiens pas à moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes.

G : Arrête Xena. Tu sais très bien que je tiens à toi. J'étais tellement fâchée hier. Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je … Je ne voulais pas te quitter Xena. Je t'aime.

X : Il fallait y penser avant Gabrielle. Tu m'as profondément blessée.

G : Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour me racheter.

X : Ce n'est pas si simple Gabrielle.

G : J'aimerais tant ne jamais avoir dit ces mots.

X : Moi aussi j'aimerais tant que tu n'ais jamais dis ces mots. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

G : Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as des sentiments pour Najara.

X : Ben si, justement. Elle a été là quand tu m'as jetée.

G : Mais. Je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ?

X : Peut-être que tu pourrais déjà dormir avec moi ce soir et puis on verra.

G : Je ferai tout ce que tu me diras de faire avec plaisir mon amour. Je ne cesserai de t'aimer jusqu'à ma mort. Et même après ma mort tu ne sortiras jamais de mon cœur. Tu as atteint une place dans mon cœur et tu y resteras pour l'éternité.

Comme la nuit arrivait à grands pas, Xena prépara les couvertures et mit les deux côte à côte. Elle s'y installa et ferma les yeux. Gabrielle rentra à son tour sous les couvertures et enlaça Xena qui avait le dos tourné. Celle-ci se retourna et Gabrielle lui expliqua ce que le chef des brigands lui avait dit. Xena essaya de se relever pour aller parler à Najara pour savoir si c'était vrai mais Gabrielle la retint.

G : Demain Xena. Profitons de ce moment toutes les deux.

X : Mais elle m'a menti !

G : Fais-moi plaisir et reste.

Xena mit la tête de Gabrielle sur son cœur et l'enlaça. Elles s'endormirent facilement cette fois-ci. Gabrielle s'était endormie la première en écoutant le battement régulier du cœur de la guerrière et Xena l'avait suivie de près en gardant ses mains enroulées dans son dos. Xena rêva de son baiser avec Najara puis de Gabrielle. Elle doutait de son amour pour la blonde qui se trouvait enfouie dans ses bras. Elle était magnifique et elles avaient passé des moments inoubliables ensemble mais elle l'avait vulgairement jetée comme un détritus. Najara l'avait consolée et était plutôt jolie … mais pas aussi jolie que Gabrielle. Elle était devant un dur dilemme … Najara ou Gabrielle ?

Najara se réveilla la première et réveilla Xena tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Gabrielle.

N : Xena ? Je voudrais te montrer un endroit magique pour moi. Tu peux venir ?

X : Et Gabrielle ?

N : Laisse-la dormir.

Xena se retira de la couverture et rejoignit Najara sur le cheval couleur neige. Gabrielle se réveilla quelques secondes après et les vit partir. Elle prit Argo et les suivit pour les espionner. Quand elle arriva, elle fit partir Argo et découvrit un lac ou plein de cygnes avaient élu domicile. Un magnifique levé de soleil se préparait à voir le jour.

X : C'est magnifique !

N : Je voulais te montrer un endroit digne de toi. *l'embrassant dans le cou* Aussi magnifique que toi.

Gabrielle voulut tuer Najara pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire mais ce qui suivit l'étonna encore plus. Arès se matérialisa à côté d'elle.

A : Ca te plait de voir ta petite copine se faire toucher pas cette folle ?

G : *commençant à pleurer* Fout le camp d'ici !

Pendant ce moment d'inattention, Najara avait mit sa main derrière la tête de la guerrière …

G : *à elle-même* Pourquoi elle ne réagit pas ?

A : Parce qu'elle l'aime et ne t'aime plus.

G : Ce n'est pas vrai !

A : Oh si … Et j'avais raison à propos de vous deux. Vous n'êtes pas faites pour vivre ensemble.

Najara mit ses lèvres sur celles de la princesse et Xena n'eut pas de mouvement de recul. Gabrielle fulminait. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Arès avait raison : leur amour n'était pas indestructible …

* * *

xXx

* * *

N : Je t'aime Xena …

X : …

Celle-ci s'arrêta d'embrasser Najara. Gabrielle vit qu'elle réfléchissait.

X : Je suis désolée.

N : Désolée pour quoi mon amour ?

X : Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !

N : … ? Ok Xena. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime.

X : Je suis désolée pour toi mais aussi pour moi. Qu'ai-je fait ?

N : Tu changes de compagne peut-être.

X : Non ! J'aime Gabrielle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … Que lui ai-je fait ?

N : Tu la trompais avec moi.

X : Je ne voulais pas … Je l'aime. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal !

Gabrielle avait bien fait de rester. Elle était récompensée par sa ténacité.

A : *à Gabrielle* Pourquoi souris-tu ? Ca se voit qu'elle ne t'aime pas.

G : Tu as raté Arès en essayant de nous séparer.

A : Non. Je n'ai fait que commencer à installer le doute en vous … Mais comment as-tu su que c'est moi qui vous ait fait rencontrer cette folle ?

G : C'est simple … Il n'y a que toi pour nous faire un coup tordu comme celui-là. En plus, je t'ai vu disparaître quand on a rencontré Najara pour la première fois.

A : Tu … Tu …

G : J'ai gagné Arès. Je t'ai battu.

A : Tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille mais tu n'as pas encore gagné la guerre. Et je suis le spécialiste dans ce domaine !

G : On ne se laissera pas avoir.

Arès se dématérialisa et Gabrielle fit attention à Xena. Soudain, Najara mit ses mains sur les fesses de la brune et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Xena la repoussa et lui donna une gifle qui fit tomber Najara du cheval.

G : *à elle-même* Bien joué !

N : Tu vas me le payer !

Elle se releva et fit tomber avec une rapidité surprenante la princesse du cheval. Celle-ci s'accrocha le pied dans l'étrier et se le tordit.

X : Ahhh !

G : *sortant des fourrés* Xena !

X : Gabrielle ?

N : Ah … Gabrielle. *mettant son épée sur la gorge de Xena. Tu tombes à pic.

G : Ne la touche pas !

N : Oh si je vais la toucher. *avec une lueur dans les yeux qui fit frissonner Gaby* Je vais même la tuer !

X et G : Quoi ?

X : Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

N : Et c'est toujours le cas.

G : Tu tuerais la femme que tu aimes ?

N : Oui. Si elle ne m'appartient pas Gabrielle, elle ne t'appartiendra pas non plus.

G : Tu es cinglée Najara !

N : *souriant* Peut-être.

Celle-ci enfonça son épée sur la gorge de Xena qui se plia en deux sous la douleur.

G : Xena !

X : Je t'aime Gabrielle.

G : Je t'aime infiniment.

X : Je suis désolée de t'avoir trompée avec cette folle.

Gabrielle fit un pas en avant.

N : Ne bouge pas ou je l'achève.

G : On va s'en sortir. Comme toujours.

X : Je suis désolée. Je t'aime.

G : Je n'en ai jamais douté.

X : C'est vrai ?

G : Je crois en toi Xena … et en notre amour.

X : J'y crois aussi.

N : Bla bla bla … Je t'aime … Moi aussi … Bla bla bla. Bon, tu es à la première loge pour la mort de ton amour adoré Gabrielle.

Najara avait dit cette dernière phrase en souriant et en regardant la lame de son épée tâchée du sang de Xena. Gabrielle regarda Xena qui saignait abondamment. Najara prit son épée à deux mains et se prépara à achever la princesse guerrière …

* * *

**Reviews** _s'il vous plait ;) Merci._


	6. Chapter 6

Tout semblait fini quand Joxer arriva miraculeusement et réussit à se prendre les pieds dans une branche et à tomber. Cet incident créa un moment d'inattention. Gabrielle profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se précipiter vers Najara et lui enlever son épée. Elle la maîtrisa et lui attacha les mains derrière le dos. Ensuite, Xena siffla pour faire venir Argo et Gabrielle mit Najara et Xena sur son dos.

Gabrielle remit par la suite Najara aux autorités de la ville la plus proche en leur disant qu'elle était très dangereuse. Finalement, elle fit coucher Xena et mit de l'alcool sur l'entaille.

G : Quel gâchis … Un si beau cou.

X : *grimaçant* Dans quelques semaines, il n'y aura plus rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

G : Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et tu dois te reposer.

X : Merci.

G : De quoi ?

X : De t'occuper de moi après ce que je t'ai fait.

G : Tu m'as fais peur surtout !

X : Non Gabrielle … Je ne te parle de ça. Je t'ai trompée !

G : Oui, je sais.

X : Tu le savais ?

G : J'ai vu tout ce qui s'est passé. Du moment où elle t'a emmenée là, jusqu'au moment où … où elle a mit son épée sur ta gorge.

X : Pardonne-moi.

G : Elle a commencé à t'embrasser dans le cou et tu n'as pas résisté. Tu l'as laissée aller plus loin et tu l'as embrassée sur la bouche Xena !

X : Elle m'a embrassée sur la bouche.

G : Tu ne t'es pas débattue !

X : je me suis débattue en moi et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, ça a été le déclic. J'ai pensé à toi et à mon amour à ton égard. C'était toi que j'aimais et pas elle ! Je l'ai repoussée et elle a mit ses mains là où je ne voulais pas qu'elle les mette et m'a embrassée à pleine bouche. Je ne l'ai pas supporté et je l'ai giflée car j'avais fait une grosse bêtise en te trompant avec elle.

G : Tu m'as émue Xena et je te pardonne car je t'aime et la nuit où j'ai été toute seule, je me suis sentie vide.

X : Je dois te dire quelque chose. Après notre dispute, le matin d'après, je t'ai donné un bisou sur la joue puis sur la bouche pendant que tu dormais car je t'aimais toujours malgré cela.

G : Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Même quand tu embrassais Najara. … Elle embrassait bien au moins ?

X : Ca allait … Mais tu embrasses mille fois mieux.

G : C'est vrai ?

X : Je ne sais plus vraiment … Tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire ?

G : Tu es sûre ? … Avec ta blessure ?

X : *lui caressant la joue* Je pourrais souffrir mille supplices pour t'embrasser à nouveau. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu embrasser cette femme.

G : *mettant son doigt sur la bouche de Xena pour lui intimer le silence* N'y pense plus maintenant.

Gabrielle remplaça son doigt par sa bouche et Xena plaça ses mains sur Gabrielle là où Najara les avait posées sur elle. Gabrielle fut dans un premier temps surprise puis plaça ses mains là elle aussi ( sur Xena hein ! ).

J : Xena ? Gabrielle ?

Elles avaient oublié celui qui les avait sauvées. Elles se détachèrent avec une rapidité surprenante.

X : *gênée* Heu … Joxer … On …

J : Enfin ! Vous l'avez enfin fait !

G : *prenant son air le plus débile possible* Fait quoi ?

* * *

xXx

* * *

J : Ben … Vous embrasser !

X : Mais tu …

J : *La coupant*Je sais à propos de vous oui.

G : *souriant* Tu es plus intelligent qu'on ne le pensait.

J : Et oui … C'est que je suis un enquêteur surdoué moi.

X : N'en fais pas trop quand même !

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois pendant de longues minutes.

G : Ne le dit pas encore à mes parents s'il te plait Joxer.

J : *mimant le geste de fermer sa bouche avec une clé* Motus et bouche cousue.

G : *lui donnant un baiser sur la joue* Merci grand guerrier.

X : Attention ! Tu vas le faire rougir.

J : *en rougissant* Moi ? Jamais.

Elles sourirent toutes les deux en même temps.

G : Xena … Tu saignes encore. Je vais te désinfecter encore et te faire un bandage.

Gabrielle fit le bandage à Xena et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

G : On ferait bien de camper. Demain, on ira voir ma mère et mon père pour leur dire qu'on est ensemble.

X : Je prépare le camp. Va chercher à manger pour trois.

J : Pour trois ?

G : Ben oui Joxer. Tu restes avec nous ce soir.

J : Je ne peux pas. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

X : Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester pour la nuit ?

J : Non merci. C'est très gentil à vous.

G : Au revoir alors.

J : A bientôt Gaby.

X : Merci encore et à bientôt Joxer.

J : Au revoir princesse.

Gabrielle regarda Xena après que Joxer soit parti et celle-ci la regarda avec des yeux doux.

G : On avait arrêté où ?

X : *souriant* Je vais d'abord monter le camp et on va manger.

G : *déçue* Bon … Je prépare à manger alors.

Elles firent tout ce que Xena avait dit puis Gabrielle reposa sa question. Xena sourit puis se mit debout et embrassa son amante. Celle-ci l'emmena vers les couvertures et la mit dessus. La blonde la coucha, enleva son bandage et l'embrassa précautionneusement sur le cou en évitant sa blessure. Xena gémit quand même.

G : Je t'ai fait mal mon amour ? Pourtant j'ai fait attention. Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

* * *

xXx

* * *

X : Non. J'ai eu mal mais je veux qu'on continue.

G : Je ne veux pas te faire du mal et je crois qu'on va arrêter.

X : Non Gaby s'il te plait. On continue. Tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser autre part que dans le cou.

Gabrielle enleva tous ses vêtements mais garda ses sous-vêtements.

X : Que fais-tu ?

G : Tu verras.

La blonde fit la même chose à la brune. Son corps étai magnifique : bronzé, musclé, … Les deux amantes se glissèrent sus les couvertures et passèrent une nuit à couper le souffle.

Elles se réveillèrent à l'aube l'une sur l'autre, puis se levèrent et s'habillèrent rapidement.

G : Je n'oublierai jamais la nuit qu'on a passée.

X : Moi non plus.

G : Allons chez mes parents. C'est tout près d'ici.

X : Ok. Tu montes à l'avant ?

G : *souriant* C'est ma place préférée.

Xena et Gabrielle arrivèrent chez les parents de cette dernière en fin d'après-midi.

G : Maman. Papa. Vous connaissez Xena.

M de G : Bien sûr … Fait comme chez toi Xena.

P de G : Je crois que c'est ta meilleure amie ? C'est ça ?

G : Oui. C'était le cas.

M et P : C'était ?

G : Oui. Je suis venue avec elle pour vous en parler.

M de G : Vas-y. Mais dis-moi avant … Quelque chose ne va pas ?

G : Tout va bien à part mon stress. Jusqu'à votre réponse je serai stressée.

P de G : Pardon ?

G : Je serai stressée jusqu'à ce que vous répondiez à ce que je vais vous dire. Rah … Je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer.

M de G : C'est si important ?

X et G : Oui.

P de G : Vous êtes d'accord sur ça au moins. Allez-y.

G : Maman. Papa. J'aime Xena.

M de G : Comme toutes les meilleures amies !

X : Ce que votre fille essaye de vous dire c'est qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de moi et moi aussi je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle.

M de G : Pardon ?

* * *

_Alors ... Aimé ? Que va-t-il se passer ? :D_

_Les _**commentaires**_ illuminent ma journée ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Et bien ... merci à la personne qui continue à m'envoyer des reviews. Personne d'autre ? C'est si mauvais ? :P_

* * *

P de G : Ah ! … Enfin.

X : Enfin ?

P de G : Oui Xena … J'avais déjà remarqué la complicité et la douceur entre vous deux.

G : Tu savais !

P de G : Je ne vais pas dire que je savais mais je m'en doutais.

M de G : Tu t'en doutais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

P de G : J'avais peur de ta réaction. Qu'est ce que tu dirais si notre fille en aimait une autre ?

M de G : J'aurais dit la même chose que maintenant. C'est inadmissible !

G : Maman !

M de G : *à Xena* Que je ne te voie pas rôder autour de ma fille.

X : Mais …

G : *la coupant* Je ne veux pas te voir dans le même lit qu'elle ! C'est un ordre.

P de G : Chérie. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça !

G : *mettant la main sur l'épaule de son père* Ca ne sert à rien papa. Elle ne t'écoutera pas plus qu'elle ne nous écoutera. Mais je vais quand même continuer. S'il faut que je vous quitte pour suivre Xena … Je le ferai. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

P de G : *la prenant dans ses bras et pleurant* Non ma petite Gaby ! S'il te plait …

G : *se retirant de ses bras protecteurs en essayant de garder son sang-froid* Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je vais vivre ma vie avec Xena.

M de G : Je te l'interdis ! Tu passeras la nuit ici. … Et dans un lit séparé de celle qui a enlevé ma petite fille il y a bien longtemps.

X : Vous ne m'avez toujours pas pardonnée ?

M de G : Non. Je l'avoue.

G : *commençant à s'énerver* C'est moi qui suis partie et Xena ne m'a absolument pas kidnappée ! Je l'ai suivie par ma propre volonté. Mais si ça peut te soulager … Je dormirai séparée de Xena pour cette nuit seulement.

P de G : Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais.

M de G : Si !

X : Vous ne pouvez obliger votre fille à oublier ses sentiments quels qu'ils soient.

M de G : Je le ferai.

G : *se levant pour quitter la pièce en emmenant Xena* Ne discute plus Xena. Elle ne changera pas d'avis. On va dormir séparées cette nuit puis on partira demain.

Gabrielle prit Xena dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

X : *au père* Où puis-je dormir pour cette nuit ?

P de G : Tu peux dormir dans le sofa chérie. J'espère que tu y seras à l'aise.

X : Merci beaucoup.

Xena s'installa et s'endormit comme une masse étant super fatiguée de la journée qui venait de se passer et de ses évènements. De son côté, Gabrielle rentra dans son lit et s'endormit de la même façon que Xena. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que quelqu'un rôdait autour d'elle et l'avait suivie à pas de loup.

Le mystérieux personnage se trouvait à quelques pas de la fenêtre ouverte de Gabrielle. Il s'approcha de l'ouverture et rentra dans la chambre.

Personnage mystérieux : *caressant la joue de la blonde* Tu m'as échappée l'autre jour mais Xena ne sera pas là cette fois-ci pour te protéger.

L'inconnu prépara une fléchette empoisonnée, la tira dans le cou de Gabrielle et mit ses mains sur sa bouche et sur ses yeux pour qu'elle ne voie pas qui il était. Gabrielle ne se réveilla pas cependant et dormait à poings fermés tellement elle avait passé une rude journée.

PM : Bonne chance pour la soigner Xena ! Je vais te laisser la flèche pour que tu saches de quel poison il s'agit.

L'inconnu repassa par la fenêtre et s'en alla laissant pour seuls occupants de la chambre Gabrielle et sa fléchette.

Le lendemain matin, Xena poussa la porte de la chambre de Gabrielle pour la réveiller et se rapprocha du lit.

X : Gaby … Il faut se lever !

Xena découvrit la fléchette posée sur la poitrine de Gabrielle. Du cou de celle-ci, coulait un petit filet de sang vermillon qui fit paniquer Xena. Elle sentit la flèche qui était imbibée de poison.

X : *caressant son visage* Gaby ? Gaby ! Lève-toi s'il te plait.

G : *ouvrant péniblement ses yeux* Mmmm

X : *soupirant de soulagement* Pff ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

G : *se frottant les yeux* Pourquoi ?

X : *lui apportant un petit miroir qui était posé sur une petite table non loin de là* Regarde par toi-même ! Ton cou.

Gabrielle se regarda et découvrit la blessure.

G : Ce n'est rien. J'ai du m'érafler pendant la nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas.

X : C'est que …

G : Oui ?

X : *montrant la flèche* Il y avait ça sur toi.

G : Ca va une petite fléchette Xena ! N'aie pas peur.

X : Ca va sauf qu'elle est trempée dans du poison. De type Neurotoxique. … Les neurotoxiques agissent sur l'influx nerveux, empêchent la coordination motrice et bloquent certains muscles essentiels. Comme tes poumons, tes bras, tes jambes ou même ton cœur !

G : On a un remède ?

X : Il y en a à Athènes. J'espère qu'on aura le temps !

G : J'en ai pour combien de temps ?

X : Je n'en sais absolument rien. On le dit à tes parents ?

G : Non. Allons-y tout de suite et ne perdons pas de temps.

Xena et Gabrielle enfourchèrent Argo en troisième vitesse.

X : J'aimerais quand même savoir qui t'a envoyé cette fléchette empoisonnée et si c'est la même personne que celle qui a voulu t'envoyer la flèche.

G : Comment j'ai pu ne pas me réveiller quand cette personne m'a enfoncé ça dans le cou ?

X : Tu étais fatiguée tout comme je l'étais. Je sais que j'aurais du être avec toi à ce moment-là.

G : Tu ne peux pas toujours tout prévoir !

X : J'aurais du prévoir ça ! J'aurais du être à tes côtés.

G : Arrête Xena ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. On ne peut rien changer. C'est comme ça.

G : Dépêchons-nous juste.

Gabrielle et Xena galopèrent ( pas elles hein ^^ Argo ) toute la journée et s'arrêtèrent le soir. Xena descendit d'Argo et se retourna pour aider Gabrielle à descendre.

G : Xena … Je n'arrive pas à bouger mes jambes.

X : C'est normal. J'avais ça au début quand je chevauchais toute la journée.

G : Je ne sais vraiment plus les bouger Xena ! Tu crois que.

X : Il agit plus vite que je ne le pensais.

Xena souleva Gabrielle et la posa sur la couverture qu'elle avait déposée au sol au préalable. Elle prépara le camp, à manger, … Elles mangèrent puis Xena aida Gabrielle à se glisser sous les couvertures et s'y glissa à son tour.

G : Xena ?

X : Oui ma puce ?

G : Si ça devait arriver …

X : Quoi ?

G : Si je devais mourir.

X : Ne me parle pas de ça !

G : Ecoute-moi ! J'aimerais être enterrée avec ta famille et avec toi plus tard.

X : On en reparlera quand on sera vieilles Gaby.

G : Arrête de contourner les problèmes Xena ! Je veux rester près de toi jusque dans ma mort. On croit parfois que la vie n'a pas de sens puis un jour on rencontre quelqu'un qui donne un sens à notre vie. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie et je veux te remercier pour ça.

X : *séchant les larmes qi avaient coulé sur ses joues* Je ne sais quoi dire.

G : Promets-moi juste de m'enterrer chez toi si ça arrive. Je suis une partie de toi et je veux le rester à jamais.

X : *caressant la joue de la blonde* Je te le promets mon amour.

Gabrielle s'endormit dans les bras réconfortants de la brune.

Le matin qui suivit, Gabrielle ne pouvait plus bouger son bras gauche. Cela s'aggravait rapidement …

Xena mit Gabrielle sur Argo et monta derrière elle pour la retenir si jamais elle tombait.

La nuit tombait et elles n'avaient toujours pas atteint Athènes.

X : Je crois qu'on devrait continuer et ne pas dormir pour arriver à Athènes le plus vite possible.

G : Moi je crois surtout qu'il faut qu'on se repose.

X : Mais Gaby …

G : *la coupant* Pas de mais Xena. On va s'arrêter car tu as des cernes sous les yeux et je suis moi-même très fatiguée.

X : On s'arrêtera pour toi car je pourrais aller jusqu'au tartare pour toi.

G : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

X : Bien sûr que je t'aime. Pourquoi cette question ?

G : Je voulais te l'entendre dire. Qui sait … C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je l'entends.

X : Je t'interdis de dire ça !

G : Pourquoi Xena ? Il y a longtemps que j'ai accepté les conséquences de notre vie ensemble. Pourquoi ne l'acceptes-tu pas aussi ?

X : Tu dis toujours que je suis la plus brave … Regarde-toi maintenant ! Si cela doit être notre destin, accomplissons-le ensemble. *entremêlant ses doigts dans ceux de la blonde* Même dans la mort Gabrielle … Je ne te quitterai jamais.

Gabrielle s'endormit comme toutes les autres fois dans les bras de la brune aux yeux bleus.

Xena se réveilla au lever du soleil et se retourna vers la place de la blonde.

X : *affolée* Gaby ?

* * *

_Mais qui est derrière tout ça ? (flèche + poison) :D _

_La suite au prochain épisode ;)_

_Puis-je espérer plus qu'une_ **review** ? _:P Merci à_ covergirls06 _en tout cas ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci beaucoup Nath ;) Et merci aux autres :D_

_Voilà la suite._

* * *

Gabrielle avait disparu et à sa place, était placé un morceau de parchemin. L'écriture était soignée et assez lisible. Le parchemin disait ceci :

« Saleté de Xena,

Pour ton plus grand plaisir ( enfin je l'espère !) et le mien, j'ai enlevé ta chère Gabrielle. Tu dois te demander mais qui suis-je ? Et bien … Je suis celle qui a tiré la flèche sur Gabrielle qui s'est retrouvée plantée dans ta chair au lieu de tuer celle que tu aimais. Et oui … Je suis au courant comme tu le vois. Comment ? Il suffit de capturer les bonnes personnes au bon moment et tu obtiens les informations que tu veux. Ce débile de Joxer a été très loquace quand il s'agissait de sa propre vie qui était mise en jeu. Mais revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt à Gabrielle. J'espère pour toi qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé quand elle était entre mes mains … Je suis aussi celle qui a pénétré dans sa chambre et qui l'a empoisonnée. J'en rigole rien que d'y penser. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu continuer de dormir à poings fermés alors que je lui enfonçais le poison dans son cou ( d'ailleurs son cou était super tendre car la fléchette c'est enfoncée comme dans du beurre ). Tu te demandes surtout comment tu vas la retrouver avant qu'elle ne soit complètement morte. Si elle ne l'est pas déjà ! Mais non … Je rigole. Je ne l'ai pas encore tuée. Donc … Si tu veux la récupérer et la soigner ( car j'ai l'antidote ) tu as le choix : soit tu viens à un endroit que je vais te dire et tu fais un échange. J'entends par échange, un échange de vie. Tu viens, tu soignes Gabrielle et elle repart tranquillement et vit une vie sans histoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt de vieillesse. Tu te dis sûrement … Mais que va t'il m'arriver ? Je te tuerais tout simplement. Mais tu peux aussi me laisser Gabrielle ( qui va sûrement mourir d'ici quelques jours ) et t'en aller simplement vers d'autres horizons en oubliant cette petite blonde agaçante qui ne fait que passer dans ta vie. Tu as le choix … Si tu décidais de choisir la première solution, je serai dans la grotte des cent disparus ( ah … j'adore ce nom … je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'adore ) et je t'y attendrai en compagnie de Gabrielle. Fais le bon choix …

Bon amusement …

Une autre sœur aimante. »

Xena avait pleuré en lisant ces lignes. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se réveiller plus tôt. Peut-être que Gabrielle serait encore à côté d'elle. Peut-être qu'elles seraient même arrivées assez tôt à Athènes pour la soigner et que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Mais tout n'était pas aussi facile dans sa vie et elle le savait … On avait enlevé sa bien-aimée sous ses yeux clos. Elle n'hésita même pas une seconde sur le choix à prendre. Elle irait se sacrifier pour que Gabrielle ait une vie normale et heureuse. C'était une lourde décision qu'elle avait prise mais elle devait le faire. Elle devait le faire par amour pour la blonde aux yeux verts. Elle espérait juste que quand elle arriverait, ce ne serait pas trop tard.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Elle prit Argo et alla le plus vite possible à la grotte des cent disparus. Quand elle arriva, elle vit une magnifique blonde aux cheveux longs et en bataille se diriger vers elle. Elle avait les yeux marron et portait une balafre qui allait de son œil droit jusqu'à sa bouche et qui lui donnait un air de grandeur. L'inconnue l'aborda.

I : Salut Xena ! Ca roule ? Tu viens pour l'échange ?

X : Je suis prête.

Gabrielle était enfermée dans une cage en hauteur ne sachant plus bouger aucun de ses bras ni de ses jambes. L'inconnue lui avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Callisto. Il paraissait qu'elle avait un compte à régler avec Xena. Elle lui avait expliqué la gentille lettre qu'elle avait déposée sur la couverture et lui avait dit d'attendre. Gabrielle lui avait répondu ceci :

G : Ce n'est pas juste ! Xena ne me laissera jamais comme ça et elle viendra. Elle se fera tuer par ma faute. Je lui dirai de ne pas faire ça et elle comprendra. J'en suis sûre.

C : Tu en es sûre ? Moi je ne suis pas très sûre qu'elle comprenne. Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore.

G : Elle comprendra.

C : Si tu le dis.

Gabrielle entendait maintenant Xena parler à Callisto.

X : Je peux la voir ? Surtout la voir prenant l'antidote et être sûre qu'elle récupère l'usage de ses membres.

C : Maintenant que tu es là … Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas la voir.

Xena entra dans la grotte et Callisto descendit la cage.

C : Ta chérie est là Gabrielle !

Callisto ouvrit la cage et Xena se précipita à l'intérieur pour prendre Gabrielle dans ses bras.

X : Je suis désolée. J'étais censée te protéger.

G : On a déjà eu cette discussion Xena ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. … Tu as décidé quoi ?

X : Je veux que tu puisses vivre tranquillement avec quelqu'un qui saura te protéger jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Je … Je vais me sacrifier par amour pour toi Gaby. Et je ne veux absolument pas que tu essaies de me raisonner car ma décision est prise.

G : Non Xena ! On trouve toujours des solutions. Il y a toujours des solutions à tout. C'est toi-même qui m'as dit ça une fois.

X : Il n'y a pas de solutions cette fois-ci Gabrielle ! Tu vas faire ce que je te dis ou je t'assomme et te fait prendre l'antidote de force.

G : Tu n'as pas pensé que je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi à mes côtés ? Sans toi pour me réconforter, me dorloter ou même m'aider à m'endormir le soir ? On ne va pas laisser Callisto gâcher notre vie ensemble quand même !

X : J'y avais pensé mais je ne pouvais t'abandonner. Je devais venir te voir une dernière fois. Je devais me sacrifier pour toi.

G : Promets-moi que tu te battras et que tu ne te laisseras pas abattre par Callisto.

X : Je te le promets. Quand je serai sure que tu es en sécurité, j'essayerai de m'échapper. Je te retrouverai à la taverne de la ville d'à côté et on vivra ensemble.

G : J'y serai.

X : Et … Si jamais ce qui devait arriver arrivait, je veux que tu partes le plus loin possible de Callisto. Dans grand maximum trois jours, si je ne suis pas revenue, pars le plus loin que tu peux et ne reviens pas.

G : Je ne peux te le promettre.

X : Promets-le moi ! Par amour …

G : Par amour.

X : *déposant un baiser sur son front* Merci.

G : Fais vite …

Gabrielle avait murmuré cette phrase en un souffle car elle était tellement fatiguée à cause du poison.

Soudain, Gabrielle se coucha dans ses bras et cessa de respirer.

* * *

xXx

* * *

X : *criant* Callisto. Je suis prête. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Callisto rentra dans la cage et piqua Gabrielle avec l'antidote mais celle-ci resta sans réaction. Xena appuya ses lèvres sur celles de Gabrielle et souffla longuement de l'air dans ses poumons.

X : Tu ne peux pas me laisser maintenant !

*à Callisto* Tu es sure que c'est l'antidote que tu lui as donné ?

C : Bien sur. J'ai surtout intérêt qu'elle se réveille sinon je ne pourrai pas te tuer. Tu peux me laisser essayer quelque chose ?

X : Si tu ne la tue pas oui. Mais si tu la tues, je passerai le reste de ma vie à te pourchasser pour te tuer.

Callisto se mit à genoux à côté de la blonde et posa ses mains sur le sternum de Gabrielle ( qui se trouve entre les deux seins ).

X : Mais que fais-tu ?

C : Tu vas voir. Continue à lui insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons.

Callisto se mit à appuyer de tout son poids sur la cage thoracique de l'endormie. Elle suivait un rythme régulier …

X : Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais.

C : Je fais le travail que doit normalement faire son cœur. Si tu veux, je suis en train de relancer son cœur et d'alimenter en sang toutes les parties de son corps.

Elles firent ce mystérieux manège pendant de longues minutes.

Mais ça ne servait à rien. Gabrielle restait toujours inerte. Callisto arrêta.

C : C'est trop tard Xena. Je ne peux plus la sauver.

X : Continue !

C : Ca en servirait à rien !

Xena arrêta de donner de l'air à Gabrielle et la prit dans ses bras.

X : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que tombent tous les problèmes et tous les malheurs ? Hein ? Dis-le moi Gaby ! *prenant son visage entre ses deux mains et caressant ses joues* Dis-le moi.

*à Callisto* Je veux avoir un moment seule avec elle.

Callisto partit de la grotte laissant dans celle-ci une femme désemparée et un corps sans vie.

X : *mettant les mèches de cheveux de la blonde sur le côté pour dégager son front et y déposer ses lèvres* Ne me laisse pas. Je ne vivrai pas sans toi. Je te rejoindrai quand j'aurai tué cette folle de Callisto. Je te le promets. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais mais je suis obligée de le faire sinon je subirai mille tourments et je me détruirais intérieurement. Alors je préfère me tuer extérieurement après t'avoir enterré et avoir tué Callisto. Je te promets que tu seras près de moi dans la mort car je le ferai sur ta tombe.

Xena, en larmes, sortit de la grotte et vit Callisto en armes.

X : Je te le ferai payer !

Un combat sans merci commença. Callisto sauta sur Xena pour lui donner un coup d'épée dans le bras. Celle-ci esquiva le coup.

X : Raté Callisto.

C : Raté ? Regarde ton bras !

Xena regarda son bras. Un mince filet de sang coulait de celui-ci.

X : Ce n'est rien.

Xena fit une pirouette au dessus de Callisto en poussant un cri reconnaissable parmi tant d'autres et lui porta un coup à l'épaule. Celle-ci s'écroula par terre et Xena ne vérifia même pas si elle était encore en vie. Elle rentra dans la grotte et prit le corps de la blonde. Quand elle ressortit, Callisto était toujours par terre, une flaque de sang au niveau de sa tête. Xena mit Gabrielle sur Argo et partit en direction d'Amphipolis pour y enterrer Gabrielle. Après que Xena soit partie, Callisto remua ses doigts et se releva péniblement. Elle était juste un peu blessée mais restait en vie.

C : Ah Ah Ah … Elle est bête cette Xena !

* * *

_Alors... How was it ? :D_


	9. Chapter 9

Xena écrivit une lettre sur son chemin pour la laisser à sa mère le moment venu.

« Chère mère,

Gabrielle est morte et je vais l'enterrer avec notre famille. Elle le voulait. Je suis désolée de te faire autant de mal mais je vais la rejoindre. J'aimerais que tu m'enterres avec elle. C'est mon dernier vœu. J'aimerai que tu le respectes sans broncher.

Je t'aime

Ta Xena chérie. »

Elle arriva à Amphipolis vers la mi-journée puis se dirigea vers le cimetière en tenant le corps de Gabrielle contre elle. La guerrière avait au préalable mit la lettre sur la table de la cuisine pour que sa mère la voie. La brune creusa un trou et grava de façon rudimentaire les lettres suivantes :

« Ceci est la tombe de Gabrielle, être d'une beauté et d'une gentillesse inimaginable et de Xena, une femme au sombre passé qui avait retrouvé sa lumière mais qui s'est éteinte à la date de ce jour et qui n'a plus aucune raison de vivre. »Quand Xena eut fini d'écrire ces mots déchirants, elle plaça la pierre gravée à la perpendiculaire du sol et coucha Gabrielle sur sa grande couverture ( elle avait finalement cousu elle-même les deux couvertures ensemble ).

Et pour la dernière fois, elle embrassa Gabrielle sur la bouche. Ce baiser-ci était différent. Les lèvres de la blonde étaient froides et ne lui renvoyaient pas le baiser. Elle continua quand même le plus tendrement qu'elle pouvait, mettant toute son énergie dans ce dernier baiser.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Elle prit une des mains froides de Gabrielle et la réchauffa, pleurant de toute son âme. Soudain, quelque chose bougea entre ses mains. Le contact froid qu'elle avait il y a quelques minutes disparut et fut remplacé par quelque chose de plus chaud. Ce qui avait bougé était bizarrement la main de Gabrielle. Xena regarda la main de la blonde et celle-ci remua. Elle devenait de plus en plus chaude et bougeait de plus en plus.

X : Mon ange ?

Xena n'en revenait pas. Gabrielle ne respirait toujours pas mais sa main avait bougé. Elle en était sure. Ce n'était pas une hallucination ! Tout d'un coup, la blonde ouvrit ses yeux et sa bouche en même temps et respira un grand coup. Xena la prit dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres sur son front.

X : Comment ?

G : *souriant* Bonjour.

X : *caressant ses cheveux* Bonjour mon amour.

G : Ca fait du bien de t'entendre.

X : Tu m'as manquée. J'étais prête à mourir pour te rejoindre. Je … Comment c'est possible ?

G : L'antidote.

X : Il n'a pas fonctionné et tu as cessé de respirer et … On a essayé de te réanimer.

G : On ?

X : Oui … Callisto et moi.

G : Ah bon. Regarde.

Gabrielle souleva ses deux bras et les posa dans les cheveux couleur ébène de Xena. Ensuite, elle mit sa tête dans le cou de la guerrière.

G : Que c'est bon.

X : Comment tu … ?

G : L'antidote fonctionne. Je sais bouger Xena.

X : C'est merveilleux ! Mais comment t'es-tu réveillée ?

G : Tu as fait quoi avant que je me réveille ?

X : Je t'ai embrassée.

G : Tu as embrassé une morte ! Bon passons ça. Je crois que c'est parce que tu m'as embrassée que je me suis réveillée.

X : Mais j'ai déjà posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes pendant qu'on essayait de te ranimer et tu n'as pas bougé d'un poil !

G : C'est parce que cette fois-ci tu ne l'as pas fait pour me sauver. Tu l'as fait par amour.

X : C'est vrai que je l'ai fait le plus tendrement possible et que j'ai pensé à toi et à toutes les belles choses qu'on a faites ensembles, tous les bons moments, … Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ?

G : Oui. Non seulement j'y crois mais j'en suis certaine.

Gabrielle regarda autour d'elle et vit la pierre gravée.

G : C'est toi qui … ?

X : Je n'en pouvais plus.

G : Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?

X : Non à personne … Attend … Si ! J'ai écrit une lettre à ma mère ! Il faut aller la prévenir avant qu'elle s'inquiète.

Gabrielle se releva assez facilement.

X : Ca ira pour courir ?

G : Ca ira.

Xena et Gabrielle coururent vers la maison de la première et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Elles entrèrent et virent Cyrène en sanglots dans le canapé, tenant la lettre dans une main et un mouchoir dans l'autre.

X : *tout bas à Gabrielle* Laisse moi faire.

Xena s'approcha de Cyrène et s'assit à côté d'elle.

X : *mettant sa main sur son épaule* Maman ?

Cyrène ne releva pas la tête.

C : Comment a t'elle pu me laisser ? Comment Gabrielle est morte ? Peut-être que les liens de l'amour sont plus forts que ceux de la famille.

X : Maman.

Cyrène releva sa tête et prit Xena dans ses bras.

C : Tu ne l'as pas fait ? Tu as résisté ? Tu vas continuer ta vie sans elle ?

X : *souriant* J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

Xena fait signe à Gabrielle de venir.

C : *ouvrant de grands yeux* Gabrielle ? Tu n'es pas ?

X : Elle l'était. Mais elle est revenue parmi nous.

C : Comment ?

G : *mettant ses yeux dans ceux de Xena* Par amour.

C : Viens ici Gabrielle.

Gaby vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Cyrène et celle-ci la prit aussi dans ses bras.

C : Je suis contente qu'une de mes filles soit revenue à la vie.

G : Mais vous n'en avez qu'une !

C : Non. Je te considère comme ma fille Gabrielle. Tu fais partie de ma famille.

X : Et si on déchirait cette lettre ?

C : Je préfère la brûler.

Cyrène jeta la lettre dans le feu qu'elle avait allumé .

C : Aller vous coucher. Il fait déjà nuit.

Xena et Gabrielle ne se firent pas prier. Elles allèrent se coucher pendant que Cyrène récupérait la couverture laissée dans le cimetière. Elle lut la pierre et vit le désespoir de sa fille quand son âme sœur l'avait quittée.

X : Tu es fatiguée mon ange ?

G : Je vais dormir comme un loir cette nuit. Et dans tes bras qui plus est.

Xena referma ses bras musclés sur la blonde et celle-ci se lova dans son cou.

G : Bonne nuit mon amour.

X : Bonne nuit.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Le lendemain, matin, elles firent route vers une vieille ferme abandonnée pour la visiter.

Xena avait dit à sa compagne qu'elles devaient se lever tôt pour pouvoir aller rendre visite à une vieille ferme.

Gabrielle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elles allaient faire là-bas mais elle avait une petite idée là-dessus.

Mais bon … Que pouvais bien mijoter la magnifique brune avec qui elle était heureuse de vire. … Non … pas heureuse, comblée.

A chaque fois qu'elle se sentait en danger, elle était là. A chaque fois qu'elle avait peur, elle était là. A chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle était là. … Je ne vais pas continuer la liste des « elle était là » mais je peux vous jurer que Xena faisait tout son possible pour être tout le temps auprès de Gabrielle.

Celle-ci adorait dormir ou rêvasser dans les bras réconfortants de la brune aux yeux bleus. Bleus ? Non … Intenses à regarder, à s'y perdre, à y chercher du réconfort, de la joie, de l'amour, … En plus, ses bras étaient étonnamment musclés pour une femme et sa peau était d'une douceur incomparable. A chaque fois que la petite blonde frôlait la peau de la guerrière, une décharge électrique parcourait tout son corps. Et si ce n'était que ça ! Une chaleur intense se propageait dans tout son petit corps fin et elle fermait les yeux à ce doux contact.

Mais ce n'était pas les yeux ni la peau de la guerrière qui charmait le plus Gabrielle, c'était la douceur mélangée à la force de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres, qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'embrasser de nombreuses fois, avaient un goût sucré. Elles étaient chaudes mais surtout douces … D'une douceur incomparable. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose que quand Perdicas l'embrassait. Lui, elle l'embrassait parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle l'aimait ! Elle s'était même mariée avec lui ! Mais au mariage, elle avait vu que Xena n'était pas heureuse et s'était approchée de la guerrière aux cheveux couleur ébène. Xena lui avait alors parlé et celle-ci s'était approchée d'elle. Gabrielle l'avait alors embrassée à la commissure des lèvres. Et avait ressentit un drôle de sentiment. Mais elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était amoureuse de Xena … Non … Elle croyait que c'était ses émotions qui la trompaient : la demande en mariage, le mariage lui-même, peut-être aussi qu'elle avait ressentit la tristesse de la guerrière …

Mais maintenant, elle savait que ce qu'elle avait ressentit, c'était de l'amour. De l'amour pur et dur ( plutôt tendre que dur ^^ ). Peut-être était-ce sa peau hâlée qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de Xena … Peut-être que c'était ses yeux, ou ses lèvres, sans compter les reflets de sa peau au soleil !

Ah le soleil … Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui. Elle s'était assoupie sur Argo, dans les bras de sa compagne. Un petit vent frais venait s'insinuer entre ses narines. Elle reconnut l'odeur de Xena mélangée à celui des fleurs en pleine floraison. D'ailleurs, elles étaient de sorties assez tôt cette année. Elle pensa que dans peu de temps, elle cueillerait des fleurs pour parfumer le cœur de celle qui compte le plus au monde pour elle. Les forêts et les champs qu'elles traversaient étaient remplis de vie.

Des oiseaux chantaient un air qu'elle connaissait bien. C'étaient des geais moqueurs qui les suivaient. Xena leur avait appris un air ressemblant de très près à celui là : la la la la .. la la …. La la la…. La la la la .. la la …. La la la …

La petite blonde collée contre le corps de la brune adorait cet air.

Des lapins et des biches gambadaient dans les bois. Les cerfs, quant-à eux, se disputaient les femelles en chaleur. Ils étaient majestueux avec leurs grands bois.

Tout était parfait … S'il n'y avait pas eu ça …

* * *

_Mais quel est le ça ? :D Reviews s'ils vous plait ;)_

_Vous avez aimé ? :D_


	10. Chapter 10

Gabrielle pensait toujours au charme de Xena et de ses qualités quand un bruit lui fit quitter son si beau rêve. Une branche venait de tomber juste devant Argo. Celle-ci avait rué dans tous les sens et s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur sur ses pattes arrière. Xena, qui tenait fortement Gabrielle contre elle, tomba, entraînant la petite blonde dans son mouvement.

X : Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Elle est peureuse aujourd'hui !

G : Je n'en sais rien. Essaye de la calmer.

Xena se redressa et s'approcha d'Argo.

X : N'aies pas peur ma belle.

Argo ne laissa pas Xena attraper ses rênes. Elle galopa vers Xena et sauta. Xena s'accroupit juste à temps, laissant Argo passer au-dessus d'elle. Le ciel s'assombrit d'un coup et un tourbillon passa au dessus des deux femmes et du cheval, les secouant dans tous les sens. Gabrielle se rapprocha de Xena, espérant qu'elle ne se soit pas blessée lorsqu'Argo était passée au-dessus d'elle.

G : Xena ? Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?

X : Ca va. Mais j'ai quand même cru recevoir un coup. Mais rien de grave.

A ce moment là, Gabrielle vit un mince filet de sang couler le long de la tempe droite de la grande brune.

G : C'est ça … Mon œil que ça va. Regarde-toi. Laisse-moi regarder.

Gabrielle posa ses mains sur le cuir chevelu de sa compagne et celle-ci gémit tout d'un coup.

X : Aille … ! Fait attention.

G : Arrête de bouger Xena. Je ne peux pas regarder ni te soigner si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger.

Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus tandis qu'Argo s'était enfuie. Gabrielle écarta les cheveux ébène de la blessure et mesura la gravité de celle-ci.

L'entaille était large et saignait abondamment. Gabrielle ne prêta pas attention à la pluie qui commençait à tomber ni à un personnage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien qui était apparu à côté d'elle. Elle essaya de désinfecter la plaie mais n'y parvint pas tant elle était grande. Xena, perdant de plus en plus de sang, devenait de plus en plus faible.

A : Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide ?

G : Laisse-nous Ares ! Tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

A : Mais …

G : *le coupant* Oui … Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait venir l'orage alors que tout se passait bien entre nous. Je ne serais même pas surprise que c'est toi qui as fait passer Argo au-dessus de Xena.

A : Mais je ne voulais pas la blesser.

G : En plus tu avoues !

A : Je …

G : *l'interrompant à nouveau* Tire-toi.

A : Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !

Ares tira son épée …

Xena, qui était plus ou moins réveillée, vit toute la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Ensuite, il se précipita vers Gabrielle qui para ses attaques avec ses sais. Ares la coinça entre un arbre et sa lame dévastatrice. Celle-ci, se sentant coincée attaqua Ares et enfonça sa lame dans son corps. Celui-ci ne réagit pas mais rigola.

A : Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me battre ? Toi ? Une mortelle ?

G : Xena a bien réussi à se battre contre toi une fois et à gagner !

A : Oui mais tu n'es pas Xena. D'ailleurs, j'en ai marre qu'elle pose ses mains sur toi au lieu de moi. Elle m'appartient.

G : Elle n'appartient à personne … Et surtout pas à toi. Elle ne le voudra jamais.

Sur ce, Ares dégagea la lame de Gabrielle et repris le combat. Celle-ci sauta dans un arbre selon la technique Amazone et retomba sur lui, le mettant à terre. Le Dieu de la guerre se releva en poussant la petite blonde acharnée qui se battait avec lui.

A : Xena … Regarde ton amie mourir.

Xena ne pouvait toujours pas réagir et se maudissait d'avoir voulu rattraper Argo.

La lame d'Ares prit une couleur bleue et frappa à une vitesse et avec une violence sans pareille. Gabrielle ne put l'esquiver et se retrouva avec une épée dans le cœur.

Celui de Xena fut déchiré par cet acte.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Gabrielle sentait le sang s'écouler de son corps et sa tête tourner de plus en plus. Elle regarda Xena qui avait les yeux écarquillés par la frayeur. Ses yeux, même dans les pires moments étaient toujours les plus beaux du monde …

Xena vit Gabrielle tomber sous le coup et la regarder, les yeux plein d'amour. Xena ne pouvait y croire. Elle avait déjà perdu Gabrielle de nombreuses fois et elle ne voulait pas la perdre encore une fois.

Gabrielle tomba et ferma las yeux, tombant dans l'inconscience. Elle avait eu un mal de chien et avait sentit la lame transpercer de part en part son petit corps frêle.

Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux, trempée. Les bras de sa compagne étaient toujours là et son corps n'avait subit aucune blessure. Il faisait toujours beau et les geais les encerclaient toujours. Les bras de la guerrière enserraient plus fort que d'habitude le petit corps trempé de sueur.

X : Ca va Gaby ? Tu as commencé à te débattre dans ton sommeil puis tu t'es réveillée en sursaut. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

G : Je … Tu as reçu le sabot d'Argo et puis Ares et Je … morte.

X : Pardon ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ares ?

G : *tremblant*Il m'a enfoncé son épée dans le cœur puis j'ai sentit le sang couler le long de mes jambes puis … tombée … puis réveillée.

X : *serrant encore plus le corps de sa compagne* Il faut dire que c'est ta faute.

G : Pardon ?

X : Tu devais fuir et laisser Call … Ares tuer Xe … me tuer.

G : Mais je ne peux pas !

X : Si tu le pouvais. Tu aurais du partir. Ou même tu aurais pu rejoindre Ares pour me sauver.

G : Mais j'aurais été condamnée à être avec lui et non avec toi !

X : Ca aurait été mieux. Tu ne pouvais pas mourir. Pas pour moi. Je t'aime.

Gabrielle trouvait le comportement de Xena plus que suspect. Il était dérangeant. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le contact de Xena dérangeant !

G : Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! *se retournant* Moi aussi je t'ai …

Gabrielle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle savait pourquoi elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité dans ses bras et pourquoi elle trouvait son contact dérangeant.

La femme qui se trouvait devant elle n'était pas Xena mais Callisto !

C : Alors ça va ma chérie ?

G : *se dégageant de l'emprise de Callisto* Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Mais !

C : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma chérie ?

G : Tu as essayé de me tuer ! Et qu'est ce que je fais là ?

C : Mais tu as toujours été là ! Toujours dans mes bras. Je disais que je t'aimais.

G : Mais ce n'est pas possible ! J'aime Xena et pas toi !

C : Mais c'est Xena qui a essayé de te tuer !

G : Mais non, c'est toi.

Gabrielle sauta du cheval qui n'était pas Argo et fit face à Callisto.

G : Xena ?

Ce n'était plus Callisto mais Xena qui se trouvait devant elle !

X : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

G : *à elle-même* Je deviens folle !

X : Salut petite blonde agaçante.

G : Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

X : Que tu devais tuer Callisto.

G : Mais c'est toi qui l'a tuée !

X : Mais non puisque c'est moi Callisto !

G : Mais non, tu es Xena !

Gabrielle ne savait plus quoi penser. Maintenant, Xena s'était de nouveau changée en Callisto. Elle se rua sur celle qu'elle croyait être Callisto et la fit tomber du cheval. Elle se rua sur elle mais celle-ci s'écarta et prit l'apparence d'Ares.

G : Comment c'est possible ?

Gabrielle vit ensuite passer Ares de Xena à Callisto. Gabrielle décida après mures réflexions qu'il fallait qu'elle tue cette chose quoi qu'elle soit. Elle se mit donc à califourchon sur une branche d'arbre et sauta ensuite sur la chose qui pouvait aussi bien être Ares ou Callisto que Xena. Elle allait prendre le risque. La chose l'évita et lui fit une entaille à l'épaule. Gabrielle retint un cri … Elle tourna sur elle-même et enfonça ses sais dans le ventre de la chose qui avait pris l'apparence de Callisto. Par la suite, elle déstabilisa son adversaire et la fit tomber sur le sol. Tout d'un coup, Callisto se métamorphosa en Xena ce qui surprit Gabrielle.

G : Je dois te tuer car tu n'es pas Xena.

X : Gaby … Tu m'as déjà tuée.

Le corps de Xena perdait énormément de sang …

G : *sentant les larmes lui couler sur les joues* Tu n'es pas Xena !

X : Si ! Et je resterai toujours dans ton cœur ma douce.

Xena souffla encore une dernière fois puis son corps cessa de bouger. Sa poitrine cessa de se lever et de s'abaisser et la petite blonde cessa de croire que c'était Callisto ou Ares qui était devant elle. Elle avait tué son amour de toujours et cela sans retenue. Gabrielle se mit sur le corps et le serra de toutes ses forces …

* * *

_Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Gabrielle a-t-elle réellement tué son âme soeur ? _

_Alors ... C'était bien ? :D Vous vous y retrouvez entre ce qui est rêves et réalité ? _

_Les commentaires illuminent ma journée :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Désolée pourla longue attente ... Bisous :-*_

* * *

Gabrielle vit sa vision devenir floue. Un bruit la tira de son cauchemar.

X : Gaby ? Gaby ?

Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était carrément trempée et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya et tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui l'avait réveillée.

X : Ca va Gaby ?

Gabrielle regarda Xena avec peur.

X : Je n'aime pas quand tu me fais ces yeux là. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

G : Tu … tu es bien Xena. Je ne suis pas en train de rêver hein ?

Xena passa sa main sur la joue de la blonde pour enlever toutes les traces de larmes. A ce contact, Gabrielle se détendit et ferma les yeux.

X : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis bien Xena. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

G : J'ai … un cauchemar imbriqué dans … autre.

Xena prit le corps frêle encore tout transpirant de la blonde dans ses bras.

X : Je suis là. N'aies pas peur.

Ah … Comme ces mots étaient rassurants. Evidemment il n'y avait pas que les mots qui la rassuraient … Il y avait aussi les bras rassurants de la grande brune.

G : *ayant toujours des sueurs froides* Mais comment saurais-je si je ne suis pas dans un rêve ?

La guerrière, voyant les yeux émeraude se noyer de nouveau, approcha sa main droite du menton de la blonde et le releva avec le pouce et l'index.

De son côté, Gabrielle leva ses yeux vers ceux de la brune et les regarda intensément. Ils étaient remplis d'amour et de bienveillance. Elle fondit devant ce regard plein d'assurance. Décidément, elle ne pouvait résister à ce regard charmeur et à cette couleur qui la faisait rêver à chaque fois qu'elle se plongeait dedans. De la lumière se reflétait dans cette couleur et formait des éclats de lumière fondus dans un ciel azur. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait des étoiles pendant la nuit, elle repensait aux yeux de sa bien-aimée bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment la même couleur de fond. Ses yeux étaient plus clairs … plus brillants et nettement plus beaux.

Xena regarda longuement les yeux de la blonde. Ils étaient encore plus beaux que d'habitude. On aurait dit des joyaux incrustés dans ces prunelles pleines d'espoir mais aussi de doutes. Une chaleur bien connue remonta le long de se colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses doigts qui tenaient toujours le menton de la beauté qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle bougea ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres et les caressa tendrement du bout du pouce. Elles étaient si chaudes et si douces qu'à leur contact, Xena sentit une deuxième vague de chaleur se propager en elle.

Gabrielle ferma les yeux au doux contact du pouce de la guerrière sur ses lèvres. Elle sursauta quand le contact de ses lèvres avec le pouce fut remplacé par des lèvres chaudes et plus douces qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Elle inclina la tête de sorte à poser sa main gauche sous la nuque de la brune. Elle appuya ensuite encore plus ses lèvres sur celles de la guerrière qui passa à son tour sa main gauche sous la nuque de la blonde. Puis, elle se sentit poussée en arrière.

La guerrière poussa la blonde en arrière sans rompre le contact avec ses lèvres.

Gabrielle se retrouvait maintenant sur le dos, Xena au-dessus d'elle.

G : *rompant le contact avec les lèvres de la brune* Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si j'étais dans un rêve.

X : Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question ?

G : Je ne sais pas si le baiser est réel ou non.

X : *lui souriant* Je peux te dire que pour moi, c'est franchement réel.

G : *commençant à se tendre* Je ne sais pas. C'est si beau par rapport aux cauchemars que je viens de faire.

X : C'est la réalité.

Xena l'embrassa langoureusement dans le cou.

X : Fais-moi confiance et détends-toi.

Xena descendit du cou, à l'épaule, passant sa langue et ses lèvres sur tous les recoins libres de la peau brûlante de la blonde.

Celle-ci sentit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine quand Xena fit ça. Elle brûlait intérieurement. Les baiser de la guerrière lui brûlaient la peau mais lui faisaient un bien fou. Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser à son tour dans le cou. Elle redescendit vers l'épaule de la brune et passa sa main droite près de la bretelle pour l'enlever. Elle continua à embrasser l'épaule musclée de son amante puis recaptura ses lèvres.

Xena passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux couleur or et sa main droite dans le dos de celle-ci, se laissant faire.

La blonde descendit la deuxième bretelle en cuir pour profiter de l'autre épaule puis sentit une main se poser sur sa fesse gauche et la caresser. A ce contact, elle sursauta.

X : N'aies pas peur.

Xena descendit sa main droite jusqu'à la cuisse étonnamment musclée de Gabrielle et la caressa du bout des doigts ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de la blonde. Puis, elle remonta la cuisse de celle-ci pour la faire s'asseoir sur elle à califourchon. Elle planta par la suite ses yeux dans ceux de Gabrielle ce qui fit pour effet encore une fois d'envoyer une vague de chaleur dans le corps frêle qui se trouvait sur elle.

La peau des épaules de la guerrière était à nu et la blonde comptait ne pas en rester là. Elle souleva doucement la tunique en cuir que portait la princesse guerrière, ne laissant que ses sous vêtements. C'était un vrai régal pour les yeux. Ces abdos, ces bras, ces lèvres et surtout ce qui se cachait derrière un soutien-gorge … Tout était parfait.

G : *regardant attentivement toutes les parcelles visibles du corps de la brune* J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

X : *voyant que Gabrielle prenait du plaisir à la regarder, elle lui fit son plus beau regard. Celui auquel on ne résiste pas.* Moi aussi j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. *lui souriant* Sincèrement. Tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

A ces mots, Gabrielle laissa aller sa langue sur la nuque de la brune puis la fit passer sur le haut de son buste, allant de temps en temps contenter les douces lèvres de la guerrière.

Celle-ci lui répondit de même et passa tendrement ses doigts sur la peau du dos de la blonde, vu qu'elle portait toujours un petit bustier vert, laissant voir en permanence don ventre bien bâtit. Xena se retourna pour mieux admirer la petite blonde qui se trouvait maintenant sous elle. Elle commença par dénouer avec effervescence le fil qui retenait le bustier puis enleva la jupe de Gabrielle de façon à se qu'elles se retrouvent toutes les deux en sous-vêtements.

Xena mit la couverture sur elles et s'abandonna à Gabrielle pour son plus grand plaisir et celui de la blonde. Quand ce fut terminé, la guerrière se mit sur le dos et contempla les étoiles. Gabrielle se mit sur le côté, une main posée sur le ventre de la brune pendant que sa tête se lovait dans le cou de celle-ci.

G : *sur un ton assuré, le sourire aux lèvres* Ce n'est pas un rêve.

X : *passant son bras dans le dos de sa compagne* Tu as enfin compris … Il était temps.

G : *caressant le ventre de la guerrière* Je voudrais rester comme ça toute ma vie.

X : *donnant un baiser sur le front de la blonde* Moi aussi … mais nous avons fait une longue route pendant laquelle tu as dormi presque tout le temps mais je suis absolument liquidée et je vais bientôt m'endormir.

G : *déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres* Endors-toi mon amour.

Gabrielle vit Xena s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux, tellement soyeux, tellement beaux, tellement craquants. En plus, la chevelure couleur ébène de la guerrière était maintenant collée à son front. Gabrielle écarta les mèches qui barraient son chemin puis déposa ses lèvres sur le front trempé de la brune. Elle finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée, heureuse d'être dans les bras sécurisants de la plus belle femme au monde. Un regard si perçant et si doux à la fois …

Elles passèrent toutes les deux une bonne nuit paisible mais le réveil n'allait pas être aussi paisible …

* * *

**Reviews** _s'il vous plait ça me fait tellement plaisir ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Désolée pour l'attente :-*_

* * *

En effet, Xena se réveilla sous des cris …

Xena s'habilla le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, siffla Argo, qui vint au galop, et la scella en troisième vitesse. Elle fit attention de ne pas réveiller la blonde qui se trouvait encore sous les couvertures, le sourire aux lèvres. Après avoir scellé Argo, Elle l'enfourcha et partit en direction des cris.

Cris : Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Non ! Arrêtez.

Les cris devenaient de plus en plus forts à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'endroit d'où ils provenaient. De son côté, Gabrielle dormait toujours … Xena aperçut un village vide.

Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire ma chère Xena ? Il faut se décider. Ils sont peut-être dans la grange. Vas voir … Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Décide-toi.

Xena s'avança à pas de loup jusqu'à la grange. Elle entrouvrit la porte et vit quelque chose d'horrible … Elle n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute sur la source des cris … Une bonne dizaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents faisaient face à des villageois apeurés.

*mise en mode ralenti*

Réfléchis ma grande. D'abord … Combien de villageois ?

Elle reregarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte et commença à les compter.

Ouf … Ils ne sont que cinq. J'aurai plus facile à les sauver. Maintenant, il faut compter les attaquants pour voir si tu as de la chance de les vaincre tous.

Elle passa à nouveau sa tête par la fente ouverte juste à côté d'elle.

Que huit ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient plus ! Bon fait le calcul Xena ! Huit hommes armés plus ou moins correctement … Aller … réfléchis plus vite Xena. Aucun problème. Ca ira. Maintenant, est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ? … … *jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule* Non, ils sont juste prisonniers. Surement pour en faire des esclaves … Est-ce que les malfrats te regardent ? Tu pourras alors les avoir par surprise s'ils ont le dos tourné. *rejetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule* ( Note de l'auteur : Aucun mal n'a été fait aux yeux de Xena pendant le tournage. ) Pff … Ca sera encore plus facile que prévu.

*rappel : on est toujours en mode ralenti*

Xena s'avança et se mit accroupit. Elle rentra discrètement dans la grange en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle sauta par derrière sur un garde, mit sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'il n'indique pas sa position aux autres pus lui tourna la tête d'un coup sec, à 180 degrés. L'homme s'effondra dans ses bras qui retenaient le bruit de sa chute.

Elle passa en suite au deuxième garde qui se trouvait aussi seul. Elle prit son chakram en main puis, d'un geste assuré, elle coupa la carotide de l'homme qui tomba net sous le coup. Xena le rattrapa aussi en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle dégaina, de son fourreau accroché en bandoulière dans son dos, son épée. Cette fameuse épée qui l'avait aidé à gagner bien des batailles mais surtout qui l'avait aidée à gagner une bataille qui sera gravée à jamais dans son cœur. Pourtant, elle avait été facile … C'était celle où elle avait sauvé Gabrielle de la bande de Draco. Elle remercia intérieurement son épée puis se dirigea vers un groupe de deux guerriers. Elle passa entre les deux à une vitesse fulgurante puis, d'une main tenant l'épée et de l'autre son chakram, elle tua les deux bandits en même temps, sans qu'ils aient pu faire un seul geste pour se défendre ou pour appeler leurs camarades encore debout.

Combien sont-ils encore ? Un plus un plus encore deux … Je suis à la moitié. Bon. Ca va être plus difficile puisqu'ils sont à quatre ensemble et groupés. Réfléchis ma belle. … Une seule solution … Il faut revenir à la bonne vieille manière … Foncer dans le tas. Tu arriveras peut-être même à les effrayer avec ton cri de guerre … J'aimerais bien voir leur tête quand ils vont voir leurs camarades à terre … *elle sourit à cette idée* … Reconcentre-toi Xena !

*fin du mode ralenti*

Elle s'avança vers le groupe l'épée sur l'épaule, le chakram remis à la ceinture.

X : *souriant* Salut les gars. Je peux vous aider ?

Bandit : *après avoir sifflé deux fois* Regardez la belle femme ! Elle veut se joindre à nous ?

X : Avec plaisir.

Xena fit tournoyer son épée et poussa son cri qui fut l'effet attendu. Elle se rua vers le premier bandit qui venait vers elle. Celui-ci dégaina son épée et frappa un coup vers la tête de Xena. Celle-ci esquiva sans difficulté le coup porté puis porta le sien au niveau du ventre de l'adversaire.

X : Et de un …

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de bouger qu'un autre lui arrivait déjà dessus. Elle fit un admirable salto avant et se retrouva derrière lui. Elle le poussa ensuite contre un mur ce qui eut pour effet de l'étourdir et de le faire revenir vers elle. Pendant ce temps, elle s'était déjà retournée et avait recommencé à faire tournoyer son épée. Le malfrat arriva tout étourdit par derrière sur elle. Elle n'eut qu'à planter son épée dans son ventre pour qu'il s'écroule.

Si j'ai bien compté, il m'en reste deux … fastoche.

Elle sauta au dessus des deux têtes pour se mettre entre eux et les villageois intimidés par la grande femme brune toute vêtue de cuir et ayant un regard carnassier envers les brigands. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à eux et prit un bâton pour s'amuser un peu avec eux vu qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'y connaître mieux en combat qu'elle. Elle le fit tournoyer et frappa un de ses deux adversaires à l'entre-jambe. Il se plia en deux et tomba au sol.

L'autre, enragé, se précipita sur Xena et lui porta un coup à l'épaule. La guerrière évita à moitié le coup vu qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention et se retrouva avec une vilaine blessure à l'épaule.

X : Rahhh ! Tu vas me le payer ! Je te le jure !

De son côté, Gabrielle était toujours endormie et ne sentit donc pas le danger qui allait se présenter à elle …

* * *

Un léger craquement se fit entendre mais ne réveilla pas la jeune blonde endormie, le sourire toujours pendant à ses lèvres. Une ombre se déplaça à pas de loups vers elle et vers sa couverture. Je ne saurais que vaguement vous décrire cette ombre tellement elle allait vite. Elle essayait d'approcher Gabrielle sans la réveiller. Elle n'était pas trapue … Plutôt longiligne. Elle se déplaçait aisément à travers les branches au sol. A chacun de ses pas, elle risquait de marcher sur une des branches éparpillées sur le sol mou près du campement … A chacun de ses pas, elle risquait de réveiller Gabrielle … A chacun de ses pas, elle risquait de faire échouer son plan … Ah … Son plan … Il avait été préparé minutieusement … Il avait d'abord fallu éloigner Xena de sa chère amie. Ca n'avait pas été une chose facile. Elle avait du rassembler quelques guerriers et avait du leur dire d'attaquer un village et de faire des prisonniers. Si ils arrivaient à arrêter Xena, ce qu'elle doutait, ils pourraient repartir avec les villageois comme esclaves. Qu'ils avaient été bêtes … Ils ne pouvaient rien face à la puissance et la rapidité de Xena. Sa rapidité physique mais aussi mentale. Elle arrivait à penser plus vite que n'importe quel adversaire. A s'immiscer dans la tête de ceux-ci puis à les battre sans difficulté.

Mais elle avait été plus intelligente qu'elle cette fois-ci. Elle avait une longueur d'avance. Bien qu'elle admirait Xena pour sa force et pour sa vivacité, elle savait que Xena avait un point faible et avait réussi à faire quitter la guerrière du camp sans la petite blonde agaçante qui se trouvait avec elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle l'énervait ! Toujours là à peser le pour et le contre … Toujours là à parler pour ne rien dire. Elle, elle n'avait pas de point faible. Elle avait un cœur dur comme de la pierre. Enfin pas si dur vu que la beauté chez Xena l'avait frappée dès le premier regard. Pour l'instant elles étaient ennemies mais elle espérait que plus tard, quand la blonde serait morte, quand Xena l'aurait oubliée, il y aura une place pour elle dans le cœur de la guerrière.

Mais à quoi tu penses ma belle ? Elle a tué ta famille et tu ne dis rien ? Mais il faut réagir bon sang ! Il ne faut pas tuer la blonde maintenant … Il faut la blesser très fortement. Ca calmera Xena pendant un bon bout de temps et elle aurait le temps de créer une armée entière pour dominer le monde.

Elle avait déjà entendu parler du dieu de la guerre … Comment il s'appelle encore ? … Ah oui … Ares. Ares avait choisi Xena pour régner sur le monde et en établir un nouveau monde de terreur mais aussi de paix. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois mais avait à chaque fois échoué. Xena ne voulait pas devenir SA princesse guerrière. Elle en avait marre de piller des villages. Elle avait changé suite à sa rencontre avec la petite blonde agaçante.

Rahhh … Je la déteste cette blonde. Mais si je veux lui faire du mal, je vais devoir y aller mollo sur la petite. La blesser sans la tuer. *commençant un sourire allant jusqu'aux oreilles* Peut-être que Xena devra même l'achever pour qu'elle ne souffre plus. Mais bon ma grande … ne rêve pas. Il va falloir y aller avant que Xena ait fini avec les guerriers.

Elle s'approcha encore plus près de la couverture sous laquelle se reposait Gabrielle. L'ombre ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas de son destin … dominer le monde.

* * *

_Que va-t-il arriver à Gabrielle ? Xena arrivera-t-elle à temps ?_

**Reviews** _s'il vous plait ... Bisous :-*_


	13. Chapter 13

_**zazou :**__ Tu veux dire Najara ? :D Tu le sauras dans cette suite ;) Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir :-*_

_**chloe:**__ Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais "vous" ça fait trop vieux pour une personne de 17 ans ;) En tout cas un grand merci pour ta review, voilà la suite :D_

* * *

Ombre : *en chuchotant* Profite bien de tes derniers instants de rêves car dans quelques secondes, tu vas te réveiller assez brutalement. Enfin … Si tu te réveilles car la dernière fois, tu ne t'es pas réveillée et j'ai pu faire ce que j'ai eu à faire sans problèmes. Mais maintenant, ça va être un peu plus douloureux …

De son côté, Xena se précipita, enragée, vers celui qui avait osé la blesser. Elle sourit puis trancha sa tête d'un seul coup avec son épée, la préférant au bâton qu'elle avait il y a quelques secondes.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un homme tenant debout … Ou devrais-je dire à genoux, recroquevillé et se tenant l'entrejambe à deux mains.

X : Oh … Désolée … Tu as eu mal ?

Homme : Pitié … Epargne-moi. Je partirai d'ici et je ne tuerai plus jamais. Aie pitié noble guerrière. Tu es la plus grande combattante que je n'ai jamais vue. Et ta grandeur n'a d'égale que ta beauté. Laisse moi partir et fait une bonne action.

X : Est-ce que toi tu as fait une bonne action ? Tu as voulu capturer ces villageois et en faire des esclaves c'est ça ?

H : …

X : C'est ça ? Réponds-moi !

Callisto m'a ordonné de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit de son plan … Mais je dois le dire sinon Xena va me tuer. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Pas comme tous les autres. Je vais lui …

Il fut arrêté par un point de pression de chaque côté de son cou …

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? … Il faut que je me sorte de ce pétrin. Qu'est ce que … ? Ma tête commence à tourner.

X : J'ai bloqué l'arrivée du sang à ton cerveau … ( note de l'auteur : Ahhh … LA phrase mythique est enfin arrivée. ( désolée mais elle s'est perdue en chemin … la poste et ses retards )) Il ne te reste plus que quelques secondes à vivre. Soit tu me dis ce que je veux, soit tu meurs bêtement. … Alors … Qu'est ce que tu choisis ?

H : Je … J'accepte.

Xena relâcha la pression du sang puis posa sa question.

X : Alors … Qui t'a envoyé ? Et ne me dis pas que vous avez fait tout ça tous seuls car je ne vous croirai pas. Qui vous a ordonné de capturer ces villageois ?

H : *avec la peur dans la voix* Elle nous a dit qu'on pourrait les garder comme esclaves. Elle nous a ordonné de les capturer car elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose d'assez urgent.

X : Qui ça elle ?

H : Une blonde aux yeux marron. Je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Caliro … Non. Carmeno … Enfin je sais plus. Quelque chose comme ça.

X : C'est impossible !

H : Qu'est ce qui est impossible ?

X : Je l'ai tuée. J'ai tué Callisto !

H : Je peux te dire que la femme que j'ai vue était bien vivante !

X : Comment ?

H : Ah …Et elle a dit encore autre chose. Qu'on devait faire diversion car elle avait quelque chose à faire et il fallait t'éloigner pour qu'elle fasse cette chose. Mais elle ne nous a rien dit d'autre.

X : *affrayée* Gaby !

Pourquoi elle est si effrayée ? Je me le demande bien. Et qui est cette Gaby ? Surement un pseudonyme.

Le bandit vit Xena se précipiter en dehors de la grange, l'oubliant au passage et oubliant aussi le sang qui coulait le long de sa blessure et sa douleur à l'épaule.

Rahhh … Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ? Comment j'ai pu laisser Gabrielle toute seule ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

* * *

Pendant que Xena combattait les soldats avec presque de l'amusement, l'ombre se rapprochait inexorablement de sa proie …

Vas-y … Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Xena va revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

L'ombre se rapprocha de Gabrielle et s'agenouilla à côté de celle-ci. Puis, tout doucement, elle lui glissa à l'oreille quelques mots.

O : Hello mon cœur. Tu as bien dormi ?

G : Mmmm … Pas maintenant.

Mais attend … Ce n'est pas la voix de ma princesse guerrière !

La petite blonde ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et découvrit un spectacle peu plaisant. Une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien venait de la réveiller … Et pire encore. La magnifique brune avec laquelle elle avait l'habitude de se lever n'était pas là. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle paniqua.

G : Où est Xena ?

O : Je ne sais pas. Elle a bien pu tomber sur quelqu'un et se faire tuer ou alors elle t'a peut-être même abandonnée !

G : Xena ne m'abandonnerais jamais. Que lui as-tu fais ?

O : Elle est peut-être déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est.

G : Si tu lui as fait du mal je …

O : *la coupant* Tu quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas te défendre.

G : Tu ne me connais pas bien Callisto ! J'ai appris avec la meilleure.

Gabrielle essaya de se lever mais Callisto planté son épée à côté de sa tête et l'immobilisa à deux mains. La jeune blonde se débâtit du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

C : Tu sais que tu me fais un honneur. Je vais enfin pouvoir te faire du mal.

Ne me dis pas que j'ai vu une lueur dans ses yeux … Non ! Elle va me tuer. Je connais cette lueur. Xena l'a parfois. Quand elle perd la raison. Ca lui est déjà arrivé une fois et ce n'était pas chouette chouette !

Callisto prit la tête de Gabrielle par les cheveux et la fracassa contre l'épée plantée dans le sol. Ce qui fit hurler la blonde de douleur. Elle avait une grande entaille qui allait du milieu de son front à son oreille droite et qui passait par l'arcade sourcilière et l'œil. Gabrielle porta ses mains à son visage, craignant une nouvelle attaque de Callisto qui ne mit pas longtemps à venir. Celle-ci prit une dague qui se trouvait à sa ceinture et fit glisser le plat de la lame le long du cou de sa proie.

C : J'adore sentir la peur de mes victimes. Je me nourris de cette peur.

Gabrielle était toujours coincée entre les bras puissants de son attaquante et avait de plus en plus peur En fait, elle était terrifiée.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? En plus j'ai la tête qui tourne et je n'ai plus de force. Rahhh … Mais oui … Xena. Il faut que je l'appelle.

G : *criant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait en espérant que Xena l'entende* Xenaaaaaaaaaa !

Callisto la frappa au visage.

Si tu l'appelles encore une fois, je te tue tout de suite.

La petite blonde avala sa salive.

L'attaquante prit cette fois le côté coupant de la dague et bâillonna Gabrielle à l'avance pour que ses cris n'alertent pas Xena. Ensuite, elle fit glisser lentement et méticuleusement la lame tranchante comme un rasoir sur le si beau cou de la petite blonde. Celle-ci devint toute rouge et essaya vainement de se relever pour attaquer Callisto mais celle-ci était bien trop forte face à elle. Elle ferma donc les yeux en attendant la mort.

Mais Gaby … Qu'est ce qu'elle va dire Xena ? Il faut que tu sauves ta vie. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais le pour elle. Fait le pour l'amour que tu lu portes. Qu'elle ne souffre pas de ta bêtise.

Mais Gabrielle avait mal. Tout d'abord, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien suite à sa blessure lui traversant le visage de part en part. Ensuite, son cou aussi lui faisait mal. Pas juste mal. Pas un mal qu'on aurait pu oublier … Non. Un mal horrible qui te tailladait tout. Tu ne pouvais plus bouger et tu étais au bord de l'inconscience.

Callisto finit ce qu'elle avait à faire en lui tailladant les bras et les jambes.

C : *en souriant* J'espère que ça ne va pas te tuer. Mais quand même … Quel joli spectacle.

Gabrielle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était tétanisée par Callisto. Une force invisible la clouait à la couverture.

C : Bonne fin de journée Gaby !

Le cœur de Gabrielle battait à tout rompre. Il fallait que Xena arrive … Et vite si elle voulait soigner ses blessures.

Sur le chemin du retour, Xena entendit un bruit strident. Un bruit qu'elle ne connaissait que si bien. Un bruit d'un être si cher à ses yeux. C'était Gabrielle qui criait. Et elle criait son nom ! La princesse redoubla d'efforts et alla encore plus vite qu'elle ne le faisait auparavant.

Elle arriva au campement quelques minutes plus tard …

Ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit tourner la tête. C'était un spectacle digne des plus grands films d'horreurs. Elle se précipita au chevet de la blessée …

X : *commençant à pleurer* Gaby … Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Je dois lui répondre mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourtant Callisto ne m'a pas coupé la langue ! … J'arrive plus à bouger ! … Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

X : Gaby … Qui t'a fait ça ?

Rahh … Il faut que j'arrive à lui parler sinon elle va avoir la peur de sa vie. Aller Gaby. Essaye … Essaye.

G : Ga … O.

X : *rapprochant son oreille de la bouche de la blonde* Pardon mon cœur ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

G : Soi … moi.

X : Je vais commencer par te soigner. On verra après.

Xena regarda le corps mutilé de sa compagne et prit de l'alcool dans son sac.

X : Heureusement que j'ai toujours ça avec !

Elle déchira un bout de tissu d'une de ses robes destinées normalement à mettre en dessous de sa tenue en cuir puis appliqua de l'alcool sur la blessure au cou de la blonde. Celle-ci gémit.

Comment j'ai pu laisser faire une chose pareille ? J'aurais dû être là … J'aurais dû être auprès d'elle. Tout le temps. Tout le temps …

* * *

_Gabrielle est en bien mauvais état. Xena réussira-t-elle à la soigner ? :D Vous le saurez plus tard :D_

**Reviews**_ s'il vous plait. Ils illuminent ma journée :-*_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chloé :**__ Elle est là la suite ;) Je ne sais pas j'invente juste et je joue les scènes dans ma tête pour essayer de bien les décrire. ;)_

_**Covergirls06:**__ Ce n'est pas une nouveauté le fait que Callisto soit folle ;) D'ailleurs je vois pour la 2 ème fois Hudson Leick en octobre (et pour la première ROC je suis aux anges) Hudson et Ted ont dit que j'étais une superbe artiste (car j'avais dessiné un dessin de Hudson quand elle était plus jeune et l'ai mis sur mon t-shirt. Maintenant j'ai un t-shirt signé ;)_

_**Zazou :**__ Merci pour la lecture ;) Voilà la suite :-*_

_Bonne lecture à tous et toutes ;)_

* * *

Xena essuya les contours de l'entaille au cou avec précision puis passa à une tâche plus délicate … Une grande entaille traversait le visage de sa bien-aimée de part en part. Elle regarda les dégâts et remit de l'alcool sur son bout de tissu ( ou plutôt sur sa robe ).

X : Ferme les yeux. Je vais te faire couler ceci sur ta blessure. Tiens bon. Je suis là. Plus rien ne pourra t'arriver.

Ahhh … Que les mots de la princesse guerrière étaient réconfortants. Sa voix était si posée et si douce … Elle avait déjà soigné sa blessure au cou. Pendant ce temps, Gabrielle avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux mais voilà que Xena lui demandait de les fermer. C'est ce qu'elle fit …

Elle sentit du liquide versé sur tout son visage et serra ses poings. A ce moment là, elle sentit une main lui attraper la sienne. Une main d'une douceur incomparable et rassurante. Une main qui la tiendrait autant de temps qu'il faudrait. Justement, c'était maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet et elle sentit une chaleur englober toute sa tête. Elle serra la main de la guerrière d'une force qu'elle ne croyait pas détenir. Elle se crispa et une douleur à laquelle elle n'avait encore jamais été confrontée transperça sa tête …

La blonde hurla à pleins poumons tellement la douleur était vive. Xena tenait toujours sa main ou plutôt je devrais dire que c'était Gabrielle qui tenait sa main. Tenir est un bien petit mot face à ce qui se passait vraiment. La blonde avait carrément réussi à couper la circulation sanguine de la brune … Xena serra les dents.

Elle a plus mal que moi … Elle a plus mal que moi … se répétait elle. Elle tint bon jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle desserre son emprise sur sa main endolorie.

X : *réellement inquiète* Ca va mieux maintenant mon cœur ?

G : *rouvrant les yeux* J'ai mal.

X : Tu as encore des coupures sur les bras et les jambes. Je vais t'arranger ça. C'est nettement moins grave que les deux que je viens de soigner du mieux que je pouvais. Referme les yeux et repose toi l temps que je finisse.

G : Tu es blessée ? Montre-moi.

X : *éloignant son épaule blessée de Gabrielle* Ce n'est rien.

G : Tu saignes encore beaucoup !

X : *sur un ton sans équivoque* Ferme les yeux et repose-toi.

Xena épongea le liquide encore présent sur le visage de Gaby puis s'attaqua aux autres blessures. Elle avait dit à Gabrielle que ce n'était pas grave les blessures qu'elle avait aux bras et aux jambes mais il fallait absolument les soigner et le plus vite possible sinon ça risquait de s'infecter. Elle paierait cher pour savoir qui avait fait ça. Mais bon … Maintenant elle devait s'occuper des blessures de la blonde et de la sienne par après.

Elle avait aussi dit à Gabrielle que sa blessure à l'épaule n'était rien. Mais en réalité, l'entaille lui faisait atrocement mal et elle mordait sur sa chique pour ne pas angoisser la blonde qui se trouvait en piteux état. Mais elle avait peur pour Gabrielle. Peur que sa raison de vivre, que sa lumière parte pour un autre monde. Elle avait peur de devoir revivre ça. Elle ne le supporterait pas une deuxième fois. Déjà que le première elle ne l'avait déjà pas supporté. Elle avait failli mettre fin à ses jours. A partir de ce moment là, elle avait décidé de profiter de chaque moment qu'elle passait avec Gabrielle. Chaque seconde passée avec elle était un cadeau des Dieux.

Tout était de sa faute … Si elle ne s'était pas ruée pour sauver les villageois sans prendre la peine de réveiller la petite blonde … Si elle n'avait pas prit autant de temps à prendre plaisir de massacrer ces hommes … Si elle avait pris moins de temps … Le temps était compté … Gabrielle n'aurait pas subi les pires horreurs et elle n'aurait jamais vu le sang pourpre de sa compagne ruisseler sur son corps et son visage. Tout était de sa faute … Elle aurait dû être là. Etre près de celle qu'elle aimait.

Elle laissa échapper une larme de tristesse mais aussi de honte. Honte de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Pourtant elle s'était juré de la protéger. Mais elle lui faisait du mal.

Si elle ne m'avait pas connu, elle serait dans un champ à cultiver du blé ou serait une barde chevronnée. Elle aurait été à l'Académie d'Athènes. C'était son rêve. Et elle, Xena, n'avait pu réaliser le rêve de la jeune femme.

Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait terriblement.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et prit un bras qu'elle humidifia avec son désinfectant « maison ». Elle sentit une pette main chercher la sienne. Elle lui tendit donc une main que la blonde caressa puis serra. Cette fois-ci, elle ne dit rien. Elle avait mal … bien sûr. Mais elle était courageuse et la main de la guerrière la calmait.

Xena nettoya avec amour toutes les plaies sur ce bras puis passa à l'autre et fit la même chose.

X : *caressant le ventre de la blonde qui était resté à nu mais qui était la seule partie que l'agresseur avait laissé net* Tu es très courageuse. Je te félicite. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire tes deux jambes et ça sera fini.

G : *rouvrant les yeux* Et ta blessure. Elle a l'air d'être plutôt sérieuse.

X : Ne t'en fait pas. Je la soignerai après. Après que je sois sûre que tu n'aies plus d'autres blessures non soignées. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elles s'infectent.

G : *levant sa main gauche pour toucher la joue de la guerrière* Xena ?

X : *mettant sa main sur celle que Gabrielle avait placé sur son visage et appuyant celui-ci contre la douceur de la main de la blonde* Mm Mm ?

G : N'oublie jamais que je t'aime.

X : *sentant une larme de bonheur ( malgré les événements récents ) couler le long de sa joue* Si tu penses que je l'oublie, alors oublie ce que tu penses.

Gabrielle lui sourit et Xena le lui rendit au centuple.

X : Je t'aime infiniment mais … mais.

Xena n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase.

G : Mais quoi ?

X : *souriant tristement* Rien Gaby. Je t'aime. Je n'ai pas envie que tu meures une deuxième fois. J'ai trop souffert !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache ? Ca doit être très lourd à porter pour qu'elle n'ose pas me le dire. Bon changeons de sujet …

G : Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter si tu as des problèmes. Je veux que tu le saches. Finissons de ma soigner et puis occupons-nous de ton épaule.

X : Merci. Passons à tes jambes.

Xena s'occupa des jambes de Gabrielle qui se trouvaient dans un piteux état. Elles revêtaient des coupures de toutes les tailles et profondeurs. Mais aucune n'était trop grave. Elle n'aurait pas de cicatrices sur les jambes. Peut-être sur les bras. Mais ce qui inquiétait Xena, c'est que Gabrielle doive porter une cicatrice au visage e au cou.

Même si elle en a, elle sera toujours aussi belle. Mais … Je vais devoir le faire.

Quand tout ceci fut fini, Gabrielle demanda quelque chose à Xena …

G : *se relevant en serrant les dents* Montre-moi ton épaule. Je vais la soigner.

X : Non. Reste couchée. Tu as besoin de repos.

G : Autant que toi tu as besoin de soins.

X : Je le ferai.

G : Laisse-moi t'aider.

X : Je veux que tu te repose !

G : *haussant le ton* Et moi je veux soigner ta blessure et que tu te reposes aussi par la suite !

X : Non Gaby.

G : C'est un ordre Xena ! Je dois soigner ta blessure sinon elle risque de s'infecter.

X : *ronchonnant* Vas-y.

Gabrielle sourit puis s'approcha de Xena en rampant presque.

G : Je préfère quand tu coopères.

Elle se plaça derrière Xena et lui enleva son armure pour plus de facilités puis lui écarta les cheveux pour les mettre sur l'autre épaule … La non blessée.

G : Ouille … Il t'a fait une vilaine blessure !

Xena adorait quand Gabrielle lui touchait les cheveux. Elle avait presque l'impression que ses cheveux étaient dotés du sens du toucher tellement c'était bon de sentir les doigts de la petite blonde dans ses cheveux ébènes. Celle-ci passa sa main d'une douceur extrême sur l'épaule non touchée. Un frisson parcourut Xena jusque dans les moindres recoins.

Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle l'aimait …

Ses cheveux couleur or dansaient sur son visage éclairé par une lumière tamisée. Ses yeux parfois vert-émeraude parfois bleu-vert arrivaient à transpercer le Xena à l'intérieur. A le découvrir et à l'aimer … Ses yeux étaient tout et rien à la fois. Ils étaient si beaux, si étincelants … Mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait la personnalité de la jeune barde. C'était son caractère plutôt imprévisible qui avait conquis le cœur de la princesse aux yeux azur.

Mais ce n'était pas tout … Fort heureusement ! Son sourire savait la calmer, la charmer et même réussissait à l'envoyer dans un monde à part. Un monde de bonté et de bonheur. Un monde sans guerre, morts ou sans peur du lendemain.

Ah … Gabrielle La bonté à l'état pur. C'est sans compter sa gentillesse qui n'a d'égale que sa beauté.

Le toucher de sa peau est électrique et doté d'une magie époustouflante. Son toucher arrive à soigner l'intérieur de la princesse … Son âme je dirais même. Elle arrivait à soigner l'extérieur et l'intérieur en même temps !

C'était une perle rare que la princesse essayait de protéger au mieux … Mais elle avait échoué. La femme qu'elle aimait était tombée entre des mains inconnues encore à ce jour et ces mains avaient arraché littéralement sa peau.

Pire … L'âme de la jeune blonde avait souffert. Et Xena ressentait la peine et la douleur à travers ses doigts. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression … Peut-être que la princesse guerrière avait tout simplement mal à son épaule. Bien sûr … Elle avait mal mais elle ressentait quelque chose de vraiment unique à travers les doigts de sa bien-aimée. De la peine …

* * *

_A bientôt pour la suite ;)_

_Et n'oubliez pas les _**Reviews**_ :-*_


End file.
